Stalker In Love
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sakura había compartido unos candentes besos con dos chicos guapísimos en el festival de su escuela. Luego de esto, recibió una nota con un "Quiero que seas mía" y después, descubrió que en la nota había un número escondido. Después de agregar el número y hablar con la persona, Sakura se debatía en saber quién era y todas las pistas apuntaban a esos chicos que la habían besado.
1. Prologo

**.**

 **Stalker in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **— Resumen: **Sakura había compartido unos candentes besos con dos chicos guapísimos en el festival de su escuela. Luego de esto, recibió una nota con un breve mensaje: _«Quiero que seas mía»_ y después, descubrió que en la nota había un número escondido. Después de agregar el número y hablar con la persona, mientras los mensajes continuaban, Sakura se debatía en saber quién era y todas las pistas apuntaban a esos chicos que la habían besado aquel mágico día.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito.

 **— Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original por eso habrá unas cuantas diferencias que usted encontrara mientras va leyéndola. Se que hay otros fanfics SasuSaku que aun no he seguido, pero estoy tratando de continuarlos y serán actualizados a su debido tiempo. Espero que esperen con paciencia y también espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **— Historia Original: «Stalker in Love» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hace unas semanas…_**

A pesar de que la idea le había fascinado al principio ahora no estaba tan contenta. Sakura Haruno miró hacia el chico que se detuvo frente a ella para recibir su "premio". Era el festival del instituto y su salón se había decidido hacer una división de besos, ella había votado por esta y luego que decidieron a hacerla, empezaron a seleccionar chicas para este puesto pero para su desgracia la seleccionaron a ella como colaboradora.

Sakura se había negado muchas veces, la verdad es que lo hizo bastante pero al final tuvo que ceder. La organizadora del evento no había querido dejarla en paz, la había estado acosando en donde fuese que estuviese Sakura, incluso en los baños y por eso tuvo que aceptar. Y ahora… Sakura tragó nerviosa mientras pasaba la mirada por el tipo frente a ella. Por lo menos no eran besos franceses y solo un beso de pico, ya que odiaría sentir la lengua de alguien que desconocía en su garganta. Cuando terminase el festival iba a lavarse la boca con desinfectante.

—¿Vas a besarme, Sakura?—preguntó el tipo, el cual era de segundo año, lo conocía por su uniforme, el cual por año se diferenciaba con colores. Los de primer año tenía la corbata verde, los de segundo roja y los de tercero azul.

Sakura aspiró el aire y arrugó la nariz mientras olía el hedor que exudaba aquel chico. A sudor y mucho, este chico estaba en un club de deporte, no sabía en cual pero sabía que era en alguno y al parecer no sabía lo que significaba darse un baño.

Bueno, tenía que hacerlo por los fondos. Cada beso costaba 20 dólares, el precio era justo y con estos fondos podían hacer muchas cosas como utilizarlos para la graduación o el baile de graduación.

Sakura se calmó y se acercó al chico. No respiró mientras lo besaba rápidamente y ni siquiera se pasó la lengua por los labios después. Cuando el chico se fue y le llegó el turno a otra chica, Sakura se fue hacia atrás. Como el evento era en el salón de clases, habían divido el área con cortinas, la parte frontal estaba compuesta por una butaca alta decorada, donde se sentaba la chica colaboradora y con muchos globos y corazones alrededor de esta. Los chicos se mantenían de pie mientras se acercaban a besar a la chica indicada; y en la parte trasera, estaban todas las colaboradoras, retocándose el labial o lavándose los labios. Ella hizo esto último e incluso tuvo un enjuague bucal.

Era asqueroso.

Cuando terminó encontró una silla vacía y se sentó a esperar otra vez su turno. Saco su móvil y comprobó la hora. En una hora exactamente era su descanso y podía irse a observar las otras atracciones que había en el festival. Le escribió un Whatsapp rápido a una de sus amigas, Ino Yamanaka, preguntándole como le iba, ella tenía el papel principal de una obra y esta comenzaría en más o menos en media hora según observó.

Su amiga le respondió que estaba nerviosa y que esperaba que Sakura fuese a verla actuar. Sakura le dijo que si terminaba su turno iría directamente hacia allá. Terminaron la conversación y Sakura se entretuvo navegando en las redes sociales hasta que Tenten, la coordinadora del evento, la llamó para que volviese.

Sakura volvió y se sentó en el lugar. Se arregló el pelo el cual era de color rosa y pasó la mano por la falda del vestido que era blanco con diseños de flores de color rojo oscuro. Se acomodó en el lugar y esperó al participante. Como los participantes esperaban fuera del salón, ellos tenían que esperar que la guardia del evento los dejara pasar. La puerta se abrió.

El chico que entró era alto y con el cabello negro, un poco largo amarrado en una coleta. Ella lo conocía, era de último año al igual que ella pero no estaban en el mismo salón. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro, su corbata era azul y estaba algo deshecha. La verdad era que parecía que tenía ganas de quitarse el uniforme, ya que él llevaba la camisa con los tres primeros botones deshojados, revelando su bronceada piel y las mangas subidas hasta el codo.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier chica y se acercó más a Sakura. No podía ser, ella no podía ir a besar a este tipo, él era uno de los chicos populares del instituto y su nombre era Itachi Higuchi, él era demasiado afamado. Sakura tragó nerviosa viendo como él se acercaba más a ella.

—Ho-hola…—murmuró Sakura encontrando su voz una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—Hola…—murmuró Itachi sin borrar esa resplandeciente sonrisa.

¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué tenía de divertido besar a una persona que no conocías?

Sakura se movió incomoda en el asiento.

—Entonces…

Itachi dejó de sonreír y levantó una mano hacia su cara. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió su cálida mano detrás de su nuca. Abrió los ojos cuando Itachi le levantó la cara hacia él, Sakura miro sus profundos ojos negros y como él los cerraba mientras se acercaban a ella. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, estos eran suaves y carnosos. Itachi hizo una ligera presión y se alejó, como era un beso seco solo había que apoyar los labios contra el otro y estaba resuelto.

Sakura sonrió pero no esperó venir lo siguiente. Itachi volvió a besarla y esta vez no fue un beso desabrido. Sintió el húmedo toque de su lengua acariciarle los labios y como esta presionó sobre ellos hasta que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que la introdujera dentro de ella. Ni bien lo dejo que lo hiciera, esta barrió por su cavidad bucal buscando la suya.

La mano que tenía en su nuca hizo presión, agarrando su cabello con fuerza y empujándola hacia él mientras le devoraba la boca. Sakura gimió entre el beso mientras se dejaba besar, era contra las reglas hacer este tipo de cosas, Tenten las había dictado antes de que comenzaran con el puesto de besos pero allí no había nadie quien los detuviera. Saboreó el intenso sabor a menta que tenía aquel chico en su boca. Delicioso. No era su primer beso, pero nunca la habían besado de esta manera.

Itachi rompió el contacto pero no se alejó lo suficiente de ella, ya que sentía su cálido aliento sobre sus labios mientras el respiraba por la boca. Él parecía como si quisiera continuar besándola, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y tenía una expresión media salvaje.

—Se supone que solo era un beso seco…—murmuró Sakura mirándolo a la cara.

Itachi se pasó la lengua por los labios y se colocó derecho, rompiendo el contacto y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan…—dijo y se alejó para después salir del salón, dejando a Sakura encismada en sí misma.

Itachi le había llamado por su nombre y de una forma menos informal. ¿Desde cuándo ella era conocida por un chico como él? Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo. Bueno, quizás lo había escuchado en algún sitio y se le quedo. Sakura bajo la cabeza y se pasó la lengua por los labios humedecidos por el anterior beso. Vaya, no había esperado eso. Se puso de pie mientras caminaba de regreso a la parte de atrás, cuando entró, la próxima chica fue a tomar su lugar. Sakura volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo ligar de antes. Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando. Había sido un breve pero candente beso. Era una lástima que tenía que seguir besando a idiotas.

Sakura paso todo el rato hasta su próximo turno rememorando el beso anterior, tenía que decirles a sus amigas cuando saliera de aquel lugar lo que había pasado, que había besado a un chico como Itachi. Se preguntó porque él lo había hecho, tenía muchas chicas detrás de él. Bueno, esta era una oportunidad que solo pasaba una vez en la vida.

Llegó su turno otra vez y se levantó de mala gana. Volvió a la butaca y se sentó a esperar. Ya ni tenía ganas de besar a nadie, no quería que borrasen el rato de menta que Itachi había dejado de sus labios. Bajo la cabeza y escuchó la puerta abrirse, no levantó la vista hasta que el chico se detuvo frente a ella.

Tuvo que levantar la mirada. Este tipo era igual de alto que Itachi. Sakura abrió la boca mientras veía al nuevo chico a la cara. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué mierda? Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía el tipo frente a ella. ¿Otra vez?

Era otro chico popular… ¿Acaso hoy era el día de los chicos populares besando chicas? Debía de ser un juego para ellos. Bueno, otra oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Sonrió mientras miraba al chico. Este también tenía el pelo oscuro como Itachi, además de que se parecían un poco, su cabello era muy despeinado y más corto, su tez no era bronceada era más blanca, pero sus ojos eran del mismo color, aunque más profundos y siniestros.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Sakura su nombre.

Sasuke también estaba en el otro salón, la verdad era que todos los chicos que se veían bastante bien estaban en el otro salón. En su salón solo estaban los nerds y algunos deportistas que no se veían tan bien. Hizo una mueca al pensar en esto pero la borró cuando Sasuke sonrió y Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. Si había creído que Itachi tenía una sonrisa derrite mujeres, este tipo definitivamente bajaba bragas y era posible que incluso las humedeciese. Tragó nerviosa, ahora sí que estaba más nerviosa que antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Escucha yo…—comenzó a decir pero Sasuke no la dejo terminar, ya que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó hacia él. Plantó sus labios sobre los de ella y Sakura vio estrellas. Mierda. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios de Sasuke moverse sobre los suyos y unos segundos después lo sintió tomar su labio inferior entre los de él. Sasuke le succionó el labio antes de meter su lengua y acariciar la de Sakura con la suya.

Oh mierda. ¿Qué era eso frio en su lengua? Sakura se echó para atrás, intentado alejarse pero fue en vano, Sasuke la persiguió. ¡Maldición! Se dio cuenta de lo que era aquella cosa fría, era un maldito piercing, en su lengua.

¿Acaso había alguien pagado para hacerle esto? Esto debía de ser una trampa, debía de haber una cámara en algún lugar grabándolos y después este video seria el hazme reír del instituto, todos burlándose de ella. Sí, eso debía de ser. Estaban jugando con ella y sus sentimientos. Sakura movió las manos hacia su pecho y lo empujo. Sasuke se alejó, rompiendo el beso y Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios. Esto no era lo que habían acordado, se supone que es un beso seco no uno francés. ¡Que mierda! Ella no había pensado lo mismo con Itachi y de todos modos sucedió de la misma manera, solo que Itachi había sido un poco menos brusco.

Sakura, algo nerviosa, miro hacia Sasuke. Él se había colocado derecho y pasaba su rosada lengua por sus labios. ¡Oh por dios! Tuvo un atisbo de aquel piercing en su lengua.

Desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Es-esto no es como se había acor-acordado…—murmuró Sakura con titubeos.

—Yo no voy con las reglas, Sakura…—murmuró arrastrando su nombre y Sakura miro hacia este. ¿Cómo mierda sabia su nombre también? Ella era un don nadie, bueno, no tan don nadie, pero definitivamente no estaba a su altura.

—¿Q-que?

Sasuke sonrió y así mismo como Itachi, se alejó y se fue sin decir nada más. Sakura se quedó estupefacta. ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba? Se levantó y fue hacia la parte de atrás otra vez, pero esta vez cuando entró, algunas de las colaboradoras la miraban. Esas perras sabían lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué le hacían esto? No entendía nada.

Sintiéndose mareada, tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de antes.

—Tenten—llamó Sakura a la organizadora del evento. Esta estaba hablando con otra de las chicas y miro hacia ella, Sakura la llamó con la mano. Tenten dijo algo a la chica y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con una sonrisa. Esta chica debía de saber lo que pasaba, pero Sakura estaba tan confundida y mareada por lo pasado que ni ganas tenia de preguntar, lo único que deseaba era irse de allí.

—Necesito que me saques del evento…—le informó.

Tenten la miro por un momento en silencio pero después suspiro.

—Como desees, puedes irte…—dijo sin objetar nada más.

Claro que se iba. No espero ni un minuto antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el salón por la otra puerta de este. Caminó por los pasillos mientras mandaba mensajes a sus amigas, sobre que no se sentía bien como para seguir en el festival y como Ino ya estaba en la actuando en la obra, su otra amiga, Hinata fue quien le respondió, diciéndole que no podía irse a casa sola y que se verían en unos minutos.

Sakura quizás no podía irse a casa pero si podía irse a un lugar tranquilo. Terminó parando en la azotea de uno de los edificios del instituto y buscó un mejor lugar, en las sombras. Se sentó sobre el suelo y abrazó sus piernas mientras pensaba. Era obvio que alguien estuvo jugándole una broma. ¿Qué era eso de que dos chicos, quienes eran populares, venían a besarla a ella? Era imposible.

Bajo la cabeza y la enterró entre sus rodillas. ¿Acaso alguna de sus amigas habían planeado esto? Si era así, era demasiado cruel pero entonces qué ganaban con esto. Sakura nunca habló con estas sobre algún chico popular, la verdad que ellos no le interesaban mucho. Admitía que eran guapos y que cualquiera desearía besarlos, incluyéndose, pero esto no era suficiente.

Soltó un bufido y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo teñido de naranja.

Se preguntó quién mierda fue que tramo esto y cuando encontrase la persona que jodio sus sentimientos iba a golpearla bien fuerte.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es una corta historia. Sí, me agradan estas. Aquí, Itachi no es Uchiha como habrán podido ver. ¿Por qué? Mientras avance la historia verán por qué no lo es. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y g** **racias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**.**

 **Stalker in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **— Resumen: **Sakura había compartido unos candentes besos con dos chicos guapísimos en el festival de su escuela. Luego de esto, recibió una nota con un breve mensaje: **_«Quiero que seas mía»_** y después, descubrió que en la nota había un número escondido. Después de agregar el número y hablar con la persona, mientras los mensajes continuaban, Sakura se debatía en saber quién era y todas las pistas apuntaban a esos chicos que la habían besado aquel mágico día.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon **—** OoC (Out of Character) **—** Lenguaje Explicito.

 **— Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original por eso habrá unas cuantas diferencias que usted encontrara mientras va leyéndola. Se que hay otros fanfics SasuSaku que aun no he seguido, pero estoy tratando de continuarlos y serán actualizados a su debido tiempo. Espero que esperen con paciencia y también espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **— Historia Original: «Stalker in Love» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad» (Aun no publicada pero muy pronto estara)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Actualidad…_**

Hoy era un día especial para los estudiantes del instituto. Había un evento súper especial en que los estudiantes de aquel instituto tomaban un día para pegar Posticks sobre los casilleros, pupitres o cualquier objeto que tuviese que ver con la persona a la que decidían mandarles un breve mensaje con estas notas.

Sakura no tenía nadie especial. El año pasado había pegado un par de estas notas de colores a algunos profesores que le agradaban y hasta pegó uno en la puerta de la dirección ya que admiraba al director, pero solo esto. Este año no iba a ser igual porque sería redundar en lo mismo y ella no tenía nadie que le gustase… Bueno, no exactamente así, en verdad le gustaba alguien o mejor dicho, un par de chicos y no eran cualquier par de chicos. Sonrió mientras recordaba a esos chicos… Eran dos de los chicos más populares del instituto y su atracción e interés hacia ellos vino después de que compartió un beso algo candente con cada uno de ellos.

Dios, aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Hace dos semanas, en el festival del instituto, ella tuvo la oportunidad de participar en una caseta de besos y no había pensado que aceptar después de que tanto se lo pidieron seria el que haya cambiado su decisión hacia los chicos. No había tenido novio nunca y no pensaba en los chicos porque eran muy molestosos, la verdad no los toleraba porque era algo pervertidos y atrevidos, incluso en su primer año, un imbécil robó su primer beso solo porque le había parecido divertido al muy imbécil pero desde que compartió esos besos con esos chicos había cambiado de opinión un poco y no había dejado de pensar en ellos.

Se mordió el labio y miro hacia los casilleros. Como si tuviera un radar para ellos, sus sensores se activaron. Había uno de ellos cerca. Este era Sasuke, el chico con la boca sabor a canela, ella aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios y como estos se sintieron sobre los de ella. Sakura miro sin discreción hacia él, en este momento Sasuke estaba sacando algunos de sus libros del casillero y no les prestó atención a ninguno de los Posticks que había en este. Sakura vio como él cerraba el casillero y metía sus libros en su mochila negra, calándose esta al hombro.

Antes de irse se detuvo para revisar su móvil y una sonrisa adornó su hermoso rostro cuando vio algo en este. Vaya, que hermoso era. Sakura murmuró una maldición por no ser la que haya puesto la sonrisa de Sasuke sobre su rostro y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. Odiaba sentirse afectada por Sasuke y por Itachi. Ella no era así.

Soltó un suspiro y terminó de sacar sus libros de su casillero. Los entró en su bolso y cerró la puerta. Cuando se giró para irse a su salón, se encontró con que Sasuke la estaba mirando. Oh dios. Sus profundos y oscuros ojos estaban puestos en ella. Sakura se ruborizó mientras se quedaba mirándolo también pero unos segundos después, Sasuke frunció el ceño y le cortó la mirada para después marcharse del lugar.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Por qué la miro de esa forma? O sea, se habían besado antes y… Oh, sí claro. ¡Que estúpida era ella! Para Sasuke solo había sido un beso con un don nadie como ella, ni se acordaba de este y tan bueno que había sido aquel beso… Quizás para él no tanto. Soltó un bufido y caminó sin ganas a su salón.

Las primeras horas pasaron rápidas, hubo mucha algarabía por los Posticks, ya que hubo muchas confesiones y secretos revelados por estos. Ya para la hora del receso se había armado muchos escándalos y la cosa siguió hasta que se terminó la jornada de clases. Todos estaban recogiendo los Posticks que algunos habían pegado en sus casilleros.

Sakura fue a acercarse al suyo y algo llamó su atención. Sus sensores se activaron otra vez. Dios, era hermoso. Divisó a otro de sus chicos, este estaba frente a su casillero cerrado y tenía muchos Posticks en las manos, parecía como si estuviese organizándolos quizás para leerlos después. Sakura se quedó mirándolo algo embobada e Itachi al parecer se sintió mirado, ya que levantó la mirada hacia ella. Se quedó mirándola también, con sus grandiosos ojos negros puestos en ella. Se sintió algo nerviosa, él tenía que recordarse de aquel beso que habían compartido en el festival escolar.

No, al parecer no lo recordaba, ya que desvió la vista otra vez hacia los Posticks en sus manos. Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro y bajo la cabeza derrotada. Ni Sasuke ni Itachi lo recordaban. Soltó una risa irónica. Claro, estos tenían miles de chicas bajo sus pies, cada día era posible que estos compartieran alguno que otro beso con una de estas, ella no era la excepción, quizás ese día solo habían querido jugar con alguna estúpida y para la desgracia de Sakura, ella había sido esa estúpida.

Desolada, le dio la espalda y abrió su taquilla solo para dejar sus libros y no para recoger algún Posticks ya que sabía que nadie pegaría algo en este, era un ser invisible en el instituto, su hermano menor, Sasori, era más popular que ella y solo era de primer año, esto le daba algo de envidia pero algún día tendría su momento de popularidad. Cuando terminó de poner los libros en el casillero, fue a cerrar la puerta pero algo llamó su atención. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Sakura miró boquiabierta, el pequeño papelito de color amarillo pegado en la puerta de su casillero.

¡Oh por Dios! Alguien le había pegado algo.

Sakura lo arrancó y lo miró detenidamente completamente emocionada pero al leer lo que decía se desilusionó.

¿Qué mierda?

Sakura leyó varias veces lo que decía el papel en tinta negra.

 ** _«Quiero que seas mía»,_** decía este.

Sakura levantó la mirada y miró por el pasillo. Cada quien estaba en sus propios asuntos. Miró otra vez la nota. Esto debía de ser una broma. Sakura hizo bolita el papel y pensó en deshacerse de la nota pero algo la detuvo… Mejor se la enseñaría a sus amigas, ellas tenían más experiencia que ella en estas cosas y además… Era posible que esto tuviese que ver con sus amigas, quizás era alguna mala broma y querían verla devanándose los sesos.

Metió el papel en su bolsa y se marchó hacia la salida para esperar por sus amigas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban en un café comiendo algo cuando Sakura sacó la nota de su bolsa y se las enseñó a sus amigas, Ino, una rubia con ojos celestes fue la primera en ver la nota. Se quedó mirándola un rato antes de mirar a Sakura con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendida. Esa había sido su expresión cuando vio la nota, pero aun así podía ser un acto. Ino estaba en el club de dramas, la muy maldita podía actuar y era posible que estuviese haciendo uso de su don en ese momento.

—¿Quién quiere hacerte suya, Frentuda?—preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño.

Eso quisiera ella saber. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras la escudriñaba, esperando alguna expresión extraña proveniente de su amiga, pero la cara de Ino seguía con la misma expresión, la de sorpresa.

Hinata tomó el papel de la mano a Ino y lo observó por unos instantes.

—Es-esto…—murmuro para después devolvérselo a Sakura—Es extraño.

Sí, no había que decírselo. Sakura guardó la nota en su bolsa y tomó su batido de fresa. Bebió un poco de este mientras miraba a sus amigas. No parecía que hubiesen sido ellas, se veían normales o al menos que estas dos sean buenas mentirosa y solo querían joder su cabeza. Bueno, Ino podría ser la que estuviese detrás de la broma, Hinata es demasiado buena gente. Aun tenia sospecha de Ino, pero seguía preguntándose si había sido un chico en verdad. Sakura se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y levantó sus verdosos ojos hacia el techo del local. No conocía muchos chicos y los que conocía eran amigos de su hermano Sasori. No había ningún admirador secreto alrededor de ella, se hubiese dado cuenta.

—No sé quién mierda fue…—dijo Sakura volviendo la vista al frente, hacia sus amigas—No tengo ni la más remota idea—murmuró y dejo el batido sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y observó a sus amigas con los ojos entrecerrados—Estoy pensando que fueron ustedes quienes me están jugando una broma y quieren divertirse a costa mía mientras me devano los sesos pensando quien mierda fue quien dejo la puta nota.

Ino estallo en risa y Hinata se ruborizo, bajando la cabeza. Sakura abrió la boca. ¡Esas perras! ¡Eran ellas! Sakura frunció el ceño. Esa broma no se le jugaba a nadie, en verdad pensó que algún chico quería hacerla suya. Bajo la cabeza, algo triste. Aún seguía siendo un don nadie. Pasaría el último año de instituto como los otros, sola y sin pareja.

—Son malas…—dijo mirándolas y sin sonreír—Eso no se hace—dijo sintiendo su corazón doler—Me hice ilusiones.

—Espera—dijo Ino levantando una mano y deteniéndola—¿Qué estás pensando?

—¡Sobre su bromita!—exclamó Sakura—Pensé que algún chico estaba detrás de mis huesos.

—¿Acaso estás pensando que fuimos nosotras?—preguntó Hinata haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno…—Sakura ladeo la cabeza—Se burlaron de mi cuando les dije mis sospechas—murmuró Sakura haciendo un puchero.

—Es que es estúpido, Sakura—dijo Ino—¿Por qué mierda te haríamos eso?—preguntó Ino y parecía algo enfadada—Somos tus amigas no tus enemigas.

Bueno, tenían un punto. Entonces… si no fueron ellas. ¿Quién fue? ¿Tenía enemigos? No que supiera. Su vida escolar era tranquila, se la pasaba estudiando y saliendo a comer después de clases con sus amigas. No era muy social, hablaba cuando se tenía que hablar y hacia relaciones cuando se tenía que hacer. No, no tenía enemigos.

El grupo se olvidó de esto, Sakura diciéndose que esperaría a ver qué tal si había otra señal y se desviaron hacia el nuevo novio de Ino, quien era uno de los chicos populares y lo que era más genial, era que es amigo de los dos chicos con los que había compartido los besos más geniales, eso significaba que podía al menor verlo un par de veces

Esta fue su ensoñación por el resto del día, tanto así que en la noche se soñó con aquellos dos chicos y sus fantásticos besos, ella nunca podría olvidarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba arriesgándose, lo sabía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y jugó con el candado de combinación que tenía aquel casillero. No sería tan difícil, llevaba tiempo detrás de esa chica, así que sabía muchas cosas de ella, dígase del día y la hora en la que nació, las medidas de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, y muchas cosas más que no quería compartir con nadie más que consigo mismo.

La combinación del candado era alguna combinación que tenía que ver con sus números favoritos juntos con alguno de su fecha de nacimiento, cuáles eran esa era la cuestión, pero lo averiguaría. Él debía de comenzar el juego ya, no había más tiempo, en unos meses más estarían libres de clases y cada quien se iría por su lado. No deseaba eso. Si, sabía que era un cobarde por no dar la cara, pero le gustaban las cosas de esa manera y tenía sus razones.

Soltó una risita y siguió combinando números hasta que escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él.

Sintió la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo era posible? La chica estaba en clases en ese momento mientras él se encontraba en clase de educación física, se había escapado para poder comenzar el juego. Ella no podía estar allí. Tragó nervioso y se dijo que tenía que dar la cara, así que se dio la vuelta con el corazón casi en la boca pero se calmó cuando vio quien era quien había carraspeado. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez al chico frente a él y volvió la vista hacia el casillero. Siguió combinando hasta que escucho un click, había conseguido al fin abrirlo.

—¿Crees que esto es lo adecuado?—preguntó aquel chico posesionándose a su lado.

Si y no; si porque era divertido y quería ver como ella se devanaba la mente buscando quien iba a dejar aquel Postick con aquella nota tan perversa, si era un loco pero como había dicho antes, era divertido; y no, porque simplemente estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos, pero tenía una razón para ello, pero era una lástima que no podía revelar la razón por el momento.

Soltó un suspiro y no respondió la pregunta de su amigo, abrió la puerta del casillero y le dio una mirada. Había notas pegadas al fondo de la taquilla, incluso una foto con sus amigas. Se acercó más para observar la foto, en esta había tres chicas, una pelinegra a la izquierda, una rubia a la derecha y la chica con el pelo de un color exótico. Rosa. Esta chica era la mujer de sus sueños. Levantó una mano y pasó la yema de los dedos por la figura de la chica que lo volvía loco. Recordó el sabor de sus labios, él la había besado antes… Si, había hecho las cosas al revés, pero como había dicho antes, por el momento era un juego entre ellos. Sus labios habían tenido un rico sabor a fresas y _Él_ se había vuelto algo loco cuando los saboreó, deseaba con muchas ansias hacerlo de nuevo pero se contendría.

—Acosador—dijo su amigo burlándose de él, pero no le importaba, él sabía que lo era, pero tenía una buena excusa para serlo.

 _Él_ frunció el ceño y recordó también que su amigo la había besado, a la chica que _Él_ amaba, pero todo era parte de su plan. Después, cuando estuviese al fin con ella, iba a lavarle la boca a su amigo con lejía para que olvidase su rico sabor, este sabor solo sería _Él_ quien lo saborearía de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, lo soy pero un acosador enamorado—admitió _Él_ levantando el mentón con orgullo.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y _Él_ lo miro. Su amigo y _Él_ se parecían, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos, por eso le había pedido ayuda para este plan, porque su amigo era el mejor para este. Era su cómplice.

—Sabes que voy a ayudarte pero si esto me mete en líos no seré más tu cómplice—dijo su amigo entrecerrando los ojos.

Si, _Él_ había trazado un exquisito plan para esto y necesitaba su ayuda. Iba a jugar con la mente de su chica por un tiempo hasta que ella desease con todas las ganas que tenía de conocerlo al fin. Sonrió feliz y sacó el Postick de su abrigo de deporte, este era de color amarillo y el mensaje que estaba plasmado en este, era de color negro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y pego el papelito en la puerta de metal.

Que comience el juego, pensó cerrando la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe, ahora es que empieza lo bueno creo yo. Esta es una corta historia, no pasa de 20 capítulos, quizás 15 o 16, no se decirles. En fin, aquí habrá quizás un poco de Out of character. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta porque lo aviso, por las moscas, pero será divertido.**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y g** **racias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**.**

 **Stalker in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **— Resumen: **Sakura había compartido unos candentes besos con dos chicos guapísimos en el festival de su escuela. Luego de esto, recibió una nota con un breve mensaje: **_«Quiero que seas mía»_** y después, descubrió que en la nota había un número escondido. Después de agregar el número y hablar con la persona, mientras los mensajes continuaban, Sakura se debatía en saber quién era y todas las pistas apuntaban a esos chicos que la habían besado aquel mágico día.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon **—** OoC (Out of Character) **—** Lenguaje Explicito.

 **— Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original por eso habrá unas cuantas diferencias que usted encontrara mientras va leyéndola. Se que hay otros fanfics SasuSaku que aun no he seguido, pero estoy tratando de continuarlos y serán actualizados a su debido tiempo. Espero que esperen con paciencia y también espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **— Historia Original: «Stalker in Love» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad» (Aun no publicada pero muy pronto estara)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El día siguiente…_**

Sakura estaba feliz esa mañana. Había soñado la noche anterior con sus dos chicos. En su sueño se había repetido el momento que tanto la había marcado. Aquellos candentes besos con Sasuke e Itachi. Se decía que uno soñaba los últimos siete segundos antes de despertar pero a ella le pareció aquel sueño una eternidad. Le picaban los labios, como si en verdad hubiese sido besada por estos chicos.

Suspiró algo enamorada. Ella estaba algo obsesionaba con dos chicos y cualquiera que supiera su historia pensaría que ella era una puta pero era así que se sentía, completamente atraída por ellos.

Sakura entró al instituto y se acercó a su taquilla para sacar sus libros. Desviando sus pensamientos de aquellos dos chicos calientes, se encontró pensando en la nota del otro día. Si encontrase algún otro Postick con otro mensaje que le diese más pistas de quien era aquella persona desconocida sería una delicia. Abrió su casillero pero no encontró nada, claro, había sido el día de ayer solamente para poder pegar los Postick, por eso el día era tan afamado. Suspiró algo decepcionada y sacó sus libros para meterlos en su bolsa, cuando terminó cerró la puerta y se marchó de allí hacia el salón.

Mientras se acercaba su salón, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda. Se detuvo y sacó su celular, era un mensaje de Ino.

 **Ino:** _Llega rápido quiero presentarte a mi novio antes de entrar a clases._

¿A su novio? Oh, al chico popular. Se había olvidado que Ino ahora salía con uno de los amigos de sus **_«Chicos Populares Besos Candentes»._ ** Si, les había puesto así. Le escribió una respuesta rápida, diciendo que ya iba en camino. Guardó su móvil otra vez pero esta vez en su bolsa y se apresuró a llegar al salón. Cuando se acercó se quedó paralizada.

¡Oh por Dios!

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y comenzó a ahogarse. Ver a uno era demasiado para su vista pero verlos a los dos y juntos. Iba a sufrir un desmayo. Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras se acercaba al grupo, en el grupo estaba su amiga Ino con su novio, quien se llamaba Sai Himura. Este chico era alto así como Sasuke e Itachi, pero a diferencia de ellos, era más pálido, casi como un fantasma y su cabello no era tan despeinado, estaba peinado pulcramente. Ellos destacaban demasiados.

—¡Sakura!—gritó Ino cuando la vio y se acercó para halarla por un brazo y plantarla frente a su novio—Sai, esta es Sakura la frentona—señaló su amiga y Sakura se sintió demasiada nerviosa para aceptar la mano que Sai le ofrecía, incluso ignoró el insulto de Ino hacia su persona.

Él era guapo, así como sus amigos, al parecer la gente atractiva solo se juntaba con la gente igual de atractiva porque Ino era muy guapa. Sai la mióo con sus ojos oscuros y pasó la mirada por su cuerpo antes de volver a su cara, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hola Sakura…—dijo Sai—Es un gusto conocerte al fin…—murmuró sin dejar caer la mano, aun esperando por ella.

Sakura se secó la mano en la falda porque la sintió algo sudada y aceptó, estrecharon sus manos, la suya era pequeña comparada con la del novio de Ino y Sakura se preguntó si se sentiría de esa manera estrechar las manos con Sasuke o con Itachi. Dejaron caer las manos y Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus dos chicos quienes estaban a su derecha. Estos dos estaban cruzados de brazos en la misma posición. Eran tan guapos. En verdad el trio eran unos chicos guapísimos y eso, que faltaba el alma de la fiesta, quien hacia el cuarteto más poderoso del instituto. ¿Dónde estaría? Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el que faltaba del grupo, siempre estaba saltando por ahí…

Bueno, no le importaba, ahora tener a Sasuke e Itachi a corta distancia de ella era lo importante. Tenía que ser valiente y por lo menos saludarlos. Se giró hacia ellos y sonrió.

—Ho-hola…—murmuró y se maldijo porque vaciló en el saludo, la próxima vez, si la había, iba a ser más decidida—¿Cómo están?—preguntó y esto salió mejor. Se alegró por esto.

Itachi sonrió con una sonrisa resplandeciente pero Sasuke solo hizo una mueca.

—Hola Sakura-chan—fue Itachi el primero en saludarla y se sorprendió por el honorifico—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Oh dios. Uno de sus chicos le había preguntaba cómo estaba. Su Sakura interior dio un par de saltitos dentro de ella y se calmó. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy muy bien—murmuró Sakura feliz y miró hacia Itachi—¿Y tú?—preguntó.

Itachi cambió su peso al otro pie.

—Estoy igual de bien…—dijo Itachi y sonrió para después mirar hacia Sai—Es mejor irnos—dijo volviendo la vista hacia donde quedaba su salón, el cual estaba al lado del de Sakura.

Sai asintió y se acercó a su novia, plantándole un candente beso en los labios. Cuando se separó le murmuró algo que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar. Se despidieron y se fueron. Sakura Ino entraron a su salón, encontrándose con Hinata quien ya estaba en este con los cascos de los audífonos de su reproductor de música puestos. Cuando ellas se acercaron, ella se los quitó.

—Hola…—las saludó.

Sakura le devolvió el saludo y se sentó en su lugar. El cual era frente a Hinata. Era tiempo de decirles a sus amigas lo que paso aquel día en el festival escolar. Ella no se los había contado porque quería tener el recuerdo solo para ella, pero ahora estaba decidido en decirlo, quizás sus amigas podían darles algún consejo sobre qué hacer con respecto a sus confusos sentimientos por Sasuke y Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba en la cafetería, sentado con sus amigos en una mesa alejada mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del lugar, observando a la mujer por la que estaba muriendo últimamente. Ladeó la cabeza mientras pasaba la mirada por su hermosa figura. Diablos, en serio que era hermosa y ella seria de algún día _Él_ porque no la dejaría escapar. Él siempre conseguía lo que se quería.

—Eres un acosador…—murmuró su cómplice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Soltó una risita. Si, lo era, no iba a negarlo. Apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó otro de sus amigos quien estaba a su lado.

Nada había pasado, aun… Desvió la mirada lejos de aquella chica. Era extraño… Quizás la chica no era muy inteligente. Naa, lo era. Ella era la primera en su clases y sus notas era altas, quizás ella simplemente no había descubierto el mensaje oculto que _Él_ había ocultado en aquel Postick.

—Solo aun no lo ha descubierto—murmuró _Él_ mirando de nuevo hacia la chica. Estaba riéndose en ese momento y a _Él_ sonrió con una sonrisa lobuna. Tenía una risa rica.

—Ya empezó el imbécil este…—murmuró su otro amigo soltando un bufido.

 _Él_ sonrió. ¿Qué quería que hiciese? Estaba algo obsesionado con esa chica. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, cada vez que la veía su corazón latía como loco y se ponía nervioso, cosa que era extraña. Ver su hermosa cara y como ella sonreía hacia que _Él_ viese la gloria un par de veces, ella era fantástica. Alejó la mirada y miró el plato de papas fritas frente a él, tomó una y se la llevo a la boca. Esperaba que ella encontrase el mensaje oculto que _Él_ había dejado en aquel Postick y así podían comenzar de una vez por todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se cuadro de hombros y abrió la boca.

—Recuerdan que había estado extraña el día del festival…—murmuró Sakura introduciendo un comienzo para después hablarles sobre aquellos candentes besos con aquellos chicos.

Ino y Hinata la miraron y luego asintieron.

—Dijiste que estabas enferma y cuando fui a verte no te veías bien—dijo Hinata quien fue la que acudió a ella luego de que Sakura se sintiese desilusionada por los besos, pensando que había sido una broma de sus amigas o de algunas de las del grupo de la caseta de besos.

Sakura asintió.

—Estaba bien—le aseguró Sakura—Estaba genial, solo era que…

Hinata la miro en silencio por unos segundos y sonrió.

—Lo note—dijo Hinata—Fue algo que paso en la caseta de besos, ¿verdad…?—preguntó ella dando en el clavo. Diablos, con razón eran sus amigas, la conocían como si fuera la palma de sus manos.

—Yo digo que fue que beso a alguien con mal aliento—se burló Ino de ella.

Sakura arrugó la nariz. Gracias a Dios que los otros chicos a los que beso no habían sido así como Sasuke o Itachi, que se habían atrevido a romper las reglas y besarla poseyendo su boca, pero algunos de ellos no habían olido bien cuando se aceraron a besarla. Sonrió. Sasuke e Itachi habían olido genial y habían sabido de igual forma. Se relamió los labios recordando los sabores de ellos dos. Era como si ellos hubiesen estado comiendo esos dulces porque sabían lo que iban a hacer. Umm… No iba a pensar en nada más.

—Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal—dijo Sakura—Pero no fue eso lo que me sucedió—murmuró y paso saliva—Yo solo bese a alguien a quien no pensé besar y eso me revolvió.

Las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

—¿A quién besaste?—preguntaron al unísono.

—Bueno…—Sakura se rascó la cabeza con un dedo—No fue exactamente a quien bese…—murmuro—Si no a quienes…

Las dos chicas parecían ahora más curiosas ya que se echaron hacia delante para escuchar mejor. Sakura sonrió. Ahora tenía toda su atención.

—¿Quiénes?—pregunto Ino—¿Cómo así?—siguió preguntando muy curiosa y algo confundida.

—Bueno…—dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior y vacilando en su respuesta.

—¡Ve al grano que me matas!—exclamó Ino.

Sakura y Hinata rieron por la desesperación de la rubia.

—Calma pueblo—le dijo para que se tranquilizara, ya le iba a contar sobre lo que sucedió.

Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablarles sobre cómo fue su día aquel día en el festival, sobre como la paso en aquella caseta de besos. Les habló sobre algunos besos que compartió con algunos chicos y al final les confesó a quienes había besado por ultimo. Sus amigas, cuando ella dijo los nombres de aquellos dos chicos especiales, la miraron con cara de extrañez, parecía como si no le creyeran lo que Sakura estaba diciendo.

—¿No estarás mintiendo?—preguntó Ino arqueando una ceja y mirándola con extrañez.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué mentiría sobre esto?

—No creo que este mintiendo, es Sakura-chan…—dijo Hinata sonriendo con calidez—No es de esas chicas y además de eso, no es una de las seguidoras de los chicos como esos dos—dijo y se acarició la barbilla—Aunque debo decir que es extraño. ¿Por qué te besaron?

Sakura se encogió de hombros pero les dijo lo que había sospechado al principio. Sobre que estos quizás solo querían jugar con alguien y para la desgracia de Sakura, ese día había sido la ganadora del "premio". Las chicas concordaron con ella e Ino dijo que era posible que solo hubiera sido esa razón, el grupo de amigos que estaba conformado por Sasuke, Itachi, Sai y otro chico más llamado Naruto, se conocía por dedicarse a jugar con las chicas.

—¿Entonces no estaría Himura-kun jugando contigo?—preguntó Hinata mirando a la rubia.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Si Sai lo está haciendo pues bien por él—dijo Ino restándole importancia.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron entre ellas.

—¿Estás loca?—preguntó Sakura. ¿Por qué tenía esa mentalidad? A ella no le gustaría estar saliendo con algún imbécil que se dedicara a jugar con los sentimientos de las otras personas. Eso no era correcto.

Ino le dio una mirada diciéndole que no lo estaba.

—No es eso—dijo negando con la cabeza—Sai es buena compañía, bueno en los estudios y besa genial. Además, no es nada serio por el momento. Si él tontea conmigo, pues hare lo mismo.

—¿Y si te enamoras?

—Pues sufriré, ¿qué más da?—ella bufó molesta y apoyó la barbilla en una mano—No tengo ningún problema en intentar tener una relación con él, si salgo herida, pues amen, no creo que me moriré por esto, aún sigo joven y seguiré tratando.

—Yo creo que estás loca. ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera, Cerda?—preguntó Sakura.

Ino la miro con las cejas arqueadas y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo pienso que deberías intentar tener una relación con alguien, Sakura—dijo y Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venia eso ahora?—No estas disfrutando tu adolescencia como se supone que tienes que disfrutarla—continuó Ino.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Es algo aburrida tu vida—dijo Ino y Sakura se ofendió, pero antes de siquiera ella replicar por esto, Ino continuó: —No hay novios, ni chicos que te gusten—enumeró—Vives estudiando, sales a veces y pasas tus días libres en casa leyendo libros—Sakura frunció el ceño ante esto. No había nada malo en ello, no le había daño a nadie con esto. Ino se dio cuenta por donde andaban los pensamientos de su amiga, ya que agrego: —No es eso, pero pienso que deberías tener algo con alguien, aunque sea rápido o no se…—se encogió de hombros—Algo que te motive, aun no has probado la llama de la juventud y los dramas que vienen con la adolescencia.

—No me interesan.

—Ese es el problema.

—¿Cómo fue que empezamos hablando de mis besos con los chicos y terminamos hablando sobre que necesito un novio?—preguntó Sakura exasperada—No me gusta el tema.

Además, porque Ino la molestaba a ella solamente, Hinata estaba en sus zapatos también, que la jodiese a ella mejor.

—Es porque besaste a Sasuke y a Itachi, hablaste sobre que estos besos fueron candentes y te motivaron un poco—dijo Ino.

—Yo entiendo el punto de Ino-chan—murmuró Hinata.

—¡Yo no!—exclamó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—De todos modos…—dijo Ino suspirando—¿Qué vas a hacer con la nota?

—¿Que nota?

Hinata la miró y Sakura sonrió. Ah, claro, el Postick del día anterior.

—Ah, pues nada…—dijo Sakura y arrugó los labios—Solo es una nota de algún idiota que quiso joderme ese día.

—Es extraño…—dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño—Primero, te besan y luego aparece una nota extraña…

Sakura arqueo las cejas.

—¿Crees que tiene alguna conexión?

Ino ladeo la cabeza, como pensando en ello.

—No lo sé…—dijo y extendió la mano—Dame el Postick.

Sakura asintió y buscó en su bolsa su monedero, de donde el cual sacó aquel Postick que guardaba con un poco de ahínco. Se lo entregó a su amiga. Ino se quedó mirando el pequeño pedazo de papel amarillo, para después darle la vuelta, como si estuviera buscando algo. Sakura rio. No iba a encontrar nada, ella ya había hecho eso antes. Ino siguió mirando el papel, dándole la vuelta muchas veces.

—No creo que vayas a encontrar algo—dijo Sakura mirando había otro lado.

Ino le sacó la lengua y levantó el Postick hacia la luz de la farola que había encima de ellas. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hacia que abrió la boca sorprendida para después sonreír con malicia.

—Bueno, ¿qué creen?—preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bajaba el Postick y sacaba una pequeña libreta de su bolsa.

Sakura la miro extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ino le tendió la nota.

—Míralo por ti misma—dijo señalando hacia la farola.

Sakura hizo una mueca e hizo lo mismo que Ino había hecho hace unos segundos. Tomó la nota y la levantó hacia la luz de la farola. Abrió la boca sorprendida cuando vio una serie de números que se podían notar gracias a la luz. ¿Cómo era posible? Bajo el papel. No se observaba nada, no había ningún número. Volvió a levantarlo y ahí estaban otra vez. Vaya, era un mensaje oculto.

—¿Tinta transparente?—preguntó Sakura. Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

—Sí, existe y es posible que la persona que haya escrito la nota la haya usado—informó Ino—O es eso o es jugo de limón. Este también sirve para poder escribir que no se note al menos que se exhiba el papel donde fue escrito el mensaje.

—Un número…—murmuró Sakura aun sorprendida.

—Muy astuto quien lo hizo—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—¿Cuál es el numero?

Ino volvió a tomar el Postick de la mano de Sakura y volvió a alzarlo sobre la luz. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, quizás memorizando dichas cifras hasta que bajo la nota y comenzó a anotar los dígitos en la libreta que había sacado hace un rato. Arrancó la hoja y se la paso a Sakura.

—Aquí tienes el número de tu _«Desconocido»_ —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Sakura tomó la nota con manos temblorosas. Había diez dígitos en aquel papel. Tragó nerviosa. Al menos tenía ya una entrada sobre quien era aquella persona desconocida que había dejado aquel Postick con semejante mensaje. Esta noche hablaría con esa persona desconocida.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Tan tan tan!**

 **Ya apareció el número. ¿Llamara o mensajeara a aquella persona desconocida?**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y g** **racias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla. Siento también la tardanza, pero si se dan cuenta, tengo muchas historias en proceso y no tan solo aquí en Fanfiction, si no también en Wattpad donde esta mi cuenta original.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**.**

 **Stalker in Love**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Desconocido:**

Estaba esperando y estaba algo desesperado.

Miró por enésima vez su móvil de última gama. ¿Por qué aun ella no se dignaba en escribir? Hizo una mueca y giró sobre su espalda, colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos tapando la luz de la bombilla de su cuarto. Estaba nervioso y muy ansioso. ¿Por qué no había averiguado su número mejor? Esto hubiera sido más fácil que esperar porque ella se decidiese en hablarle… o quizás…

Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas. Apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano y siguió mirando su móvil. Quizás ella no había encontrado su número. Bufo molesto. _ÉL_ había escrito el numero con una tinta especial para que no se viese a simple vista, quería ver si ella era tan inteligente como se decía que era, pero era posible que no lo fuese o tal vez ella había desechó la nota el mismo día que la recibió.

Golpeó el colchón. Esperaba que no fuese esto porque si no tendría que armar su plan de conquista una vez más. Tiró el teléfono a un lado y se acostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Debió de pensar en otra manera de empezar el contacto, quizás debería empezar a acosarla en Facebook, era lo que la gente normal hacía. Tomó su móvil otra vez para acosarla y ver sus fotos una vez más. Su celular en ese momento vibró en sus manos y _ÉL_ abrió la boca sorprendido. ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso era ella?

 _ÉL_ abrió la aplicación de mensajería para encontrarse con un mensaje proveniente de un número desconocido. Abrió el mensaje y sonrió al ver la única palabra escrita. Un simple _«Hola»_. Bueno, se encogió de hombros. Esto era un comienzo. El plan de conquistar a Sakura Haruno iniciaba con muchas expectativas en ese instante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Aun no se había decidido a hablar.

Sakura miró la serie de números que había anotado en la agenda de su móvil. Las chicas le habían recomendado agregarlo y hablar con esa persona desconocida esa noche. Sakura se estaba aún debatiendo sobre hacerlo o no hacerlo. Una de las reglas que tus padres te dictaban cuando empezabas a crecer era no hablar con extraños. No le gustaba romper las reglas pero estaba muy curiosa y algo nerviosa.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió la aplicación de mensajería de su móvil. Buscó el contacto, el cual le había puesto como nombre DESCONOCIDO porque obvio no sabía su nombre y era un desconocido para ella. Se quedó viendo la información de contacto. La persona tenía Whatsapp. Sakura había revisado en su información de contacto y este estaba público, ósea que podía mirar la foto, la última conexión y su estado.

La última conexión fue hace una hora exactamente. La persona tenía una foto extraña, una pareja, la cual, el chico levantaba a la chica como si fuera a besarla y en la parte de los rostros no se podía ver quiénes eran exactamente y además de eso, el estado de la persona, quien solo tenía una frase en ingles la cual decía en español: _«Necesito a alguien que se quede sin importar lo difícil que sea estar conmigo»._ Bueno, era extraño.

Salió de la aplicación y se quedó mirando el techo. Se quedó pensativa. Umm… ¿Debería mensajear a la persona desconocida? Tenía mucha curiosidad e iba a morir como el gato. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó un poco de valor. Tomando su celular otra vez y abriendo la aplicación de mensajería de Whatsapp, escribió un breve y corto saludo.

 **Sakura:** Hola.

Rápidamente, bloqueó el teléfono tirándolo hacia el colchón y se llevó las manos a la cara. Su corazón retumbaba sobre su pecho, latiendo como loco. Sentía las manos sudadas. ¿Por qué había escrito el mensaje? Tenía que esperar al día de mañana y así poder hacerlo cuando estuviera con sus amigas. Maldición. Enterró la cabeza en una almohada y en ese entonces, escuchó el sonido de notificación de su móvil cuando recibía un nuevo mensaje.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba posado su móvil. ¿Acaso había sido…? Rápidamente tomó el aparato y lo observó. El led de notificación brillaba de color verde, lo que significaba que era un mensaje de Whatsapp. Hizo una mueca. Bueno, podría ser un mensaje de una de sus amigas u otra persona.

Desbloqueó el teléfono y abrió la aplicación. Miró sorprendida al ver que no era lo que había sospechado. No era ninguna de sus amigas o algún conocido, era esa persona desconocida. Sakura abrió el chat.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Hola_ _—emoji sonriente—_

Oh por dios. Sakura se sintió emocionada. La persona desconocida le estaba hablando. Rápidamente le escribió una respuesta.

 **Sakura:** Hola otra vez

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Hola_ _—emoji sonriente—_

 **Sakura:** Cómo estás?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Feliz porque me estás hablando._

¿Feliz? Vaya, eso era extraño.

 **Sakura:** Solo por eso?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _He estado esperando por ello desde hace un tiempo._

Sakura levantó una ceja, extrañada. ¿Esperando por ello desde hace mucho? ¿Quién diablos era esta persona? Decidió tentar a ver si le respondía.

 **Sakura:** ¿Quién eres exactamente?

La persona duró un tiempo para responder, como si estuviese dudando con su respuesta.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _No sería divertido si te lo dijera_

 **Sakura:** Me hablas para divertirte?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _—emoji sonriente—_

Una puta sonrisa.

 **Sakura:** Creo que voy a bloquearte ahora que te he hablado…

 ** _Desconocido:_** _No, espera_

Sakura sonrió. Esto era divertido.

 **Sakura:** ¿Por qué haces esto? Y dime la verdad!

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Porque me gusta y me gustas tú también_

¿Que ella le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba a este acosador?

 **Sakura:** ¿En serio, quien mierda eres? Si esto es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Me gustaría decirte quien soy pero si te lo digo no me creerás._

 **Sakura:** Pruébame

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Lo siento pero no puedo decirte_

 **Sakura:** Eres un acosador

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Supongo que sí lo soy_ _—emoji sonriente—_

 **Sakura:** ¿Que tratas de conseguir conmigo?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Tu aprobación_

 **Sakura:** Mi _aprobación para qué?_

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Para una relación_

 **Sakura:** Conmigo?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Con quién más?_

 **Sakura:** Eres un chico, verdad?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Quieres que te enseñe que si lo soy?_

 **Sakura:** Está bien, supongo que hay que creerte

 ** _Desconocido:_** _En serio puedo mandarte alguna foto_

 **Sakura:** No gracias, no me gustan esas cosas

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Te iba a mandar mi identificación, pervertida_

Sakura se ruborizo _._

 **Sakura:** Si lo hubiese hecho hubiese visto tu nombre

 ** _Desconocido:_** _No creerás que soy tan tonto, verdad?_

 **Sakura:** No lo se

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Ocultaría mi nombre, mi dirección y mi foto…_

 **Sakura:** Es fácil hacer Photoshop

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Yo no necesito hacer eso_

 **Sakura:** Que ganas con esto?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Quiero conocerte mejor y si seguimos podemos tener una relación._

 **Sakura:** Estas loco, ni siquiera sé quién eres…

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Me gustas de verdad pero si te enteraras quien soy creo que pensarías que es una broma o que estaría jugando contigo._

 **Sakura:** Como he dicho antes, pruébame

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Como dije antes, lo siento pero no puedo_

 **Sakura:** Entonces no hablare contigo

 ** _Desconocido:_** _No seas mala_ _—emoji triste y llorando—_

Sakura se rió. En verdad que era divertido.

 **Sakura:** No habló con extraños

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Fuiste la primera quien me hablo_

 **Sakura:** Fuiste quien me dio el número

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Sí, pero estaba escondido_

 **Sakura:** Lo encontré fácilmente

Claro, no le iba a decir que fue por su amiga quien levantó la nota a la luz de la farola y pudo ver el mensaje oculto.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Es bueno que lo hayas encontrado_

 **Sakura:** Como voy a saber quién eres?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Muy pronto lo sabrás_

 **Sakura:** Como así?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _—emoji sonriente—_

 **Sakura:** Podrías dejar de hacer esa carita, me molesta

 ** _Desconocido:_** _—emoji sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos—_

 **Sakura:** Basta

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Es divertido_

 **Sakura:** Lo odio

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Me odias a mí también?_

 **Sakura:** Ni siquiera te conozco

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Muy pronto lo harás…_

 **Sakura:** A que le llamas pronto?

 ** _Desconocido_** ** _:_** _Pronto… Muy pronto… —emoji sonriente—_

 **Sakura:** Imbécil

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Hahaha_

 **Sakura:** Adiós

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Te iras porque me burlo de ti?_

 **Sakura:** Me iré porque hay clases mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Oh, tienes razón…_

 _Entonces nos veremos mañana…_

¿Qué? ¿Verse mañana?

 **Sakura:** Vernos mañana?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Estamos en el mismo instituto, sabes? Porque como crees que llegue a poner la nota en tu casillero?_

Oh, sí claro, que tonta, no podía negar que era rubia. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió.

 **Sakura:** Tienes razón —emoji sonriente—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Estoy lejos de ti pero también muy cerca_

 **Sakura:** Que tan cerca?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Muy cerca…_

Solo decía _«Muy pronto» «Muy cerca»._ Enserio, ¿quién diablos era esta persona? Pensó en algún enemigo que tuviera. No tenía alguno, al menos que ella supiera. No creía que fuese Ino o Hinata, no serían tan crueles. Quizás si era verdad que tenía un acosador detrás de ella… Aun así, hasta que no tuviese algunas pistas no dejaría de desconfiar de esta persona. Solo era por diversión de su parte por igual, simple curiosidad que tenía y que además, nunca había hablado con una persona desconocida de esta forma.

 **Sakura:** Ya me tengo que ir

 ** _Desconocido:_** _No, no te vayas —emoji triste—_

 _Es temprano_

 **Sakura:** Te dije que hay escuela mañana

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Lo sé pero…_

 **Sakura:** Hablamos después!

 ** _Desconocido:_** _¡Aburrida! Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno —emoji triste—_

 **Sakura:** Ya hablaremos más tarde

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Entonces no me bloquearas?_

 **Sakura:** Tengo curiosidad

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Gracias entonces_

 **Sakura:** Hablamos después

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Buenas noches_

 **Sakura:** Buenas noches para ti también

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Sueña conmigo_

 **Sakura:** Es imposible soñar con alguien que no he visto

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Oh, cierto_ _xD_

 **Sakura:** Adiós

Sakura terminó la conversación desconectándose de Whatsapp, o mejor dicho, no volviendo a entrar en la aplicación, diciéndose que debería haber una opción así como en el antiguo Messenger de Windows. Soltó un suspiro y dejo el móvil sobre la cama. Ocultó su rostro con sus manos. Eso había sido extraño pero algo divertido. Rápidamente, llamo a sus amigas y les comento sobre lo que había pasado con el desconocido. Claro, mañana tendría que enseñarles la prueba porque Ino decía que era mentira.

Sakura se acostó unos minutos después de terminar la llamada, pensando en el día de mañana y deseando saber quién era ese desconocido que decía estar muy cerca de ella. Debería estar preocupada, ya que en estos tiempos no se debía de confiar mucho en las personas que conocías por las redes sociales, pero tenía la corazonada de que esta persona desconocida no sería un problema para ella.

Pensando en esto, se durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _*—Desconocido:_**

Había sido divertido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba la foto de perfil de la chica, la guardó para tenerla en su galería de fotos. Si, era un puto acosador, pero en verdad estaba enamorado, solo que si ella sabía quién era quizás no estaría tan feliz y no le creería. Soltó un suspiro y se lanzó a la cama de espaldas, mirando el techo sobre su cabeza.

Nadie le creería si dijese que había sido amor a primera vista, era por eso que no quería revelar su identidad hasta que comenzase a profundizar su relación, sabiendo más cosas de ella que aún le faltaban por saber y que ella supiese algunas cosas de él también, claro, no su nombre o su aspecto. Por ahí si se asustaría.

Bufo molesto. ¿Por qué tenía ser él quien era? ¿Por qué no podía ser un tipo cualquiera? Se dio la vuelta, colocando su cuerpo de lado sobre la cama. Solo quería que pasase el tiempo rápido y que esta fuese enamorándose de él, aunque los amores por redes y sin conocerse eran muy problemáticos. Aun así, lo intentaría con todas sus ganas, ya que, como había dicho antes, Sakura Haruno iba a ser su chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con nuevas pilas. Se duchó y se cambió con su uniforme. Después de tomar el desayuno se fue rápidamente de su casa. No le gustaba llegar tarde. Cuando llego al instituto fue a su salón y al igual que el día de ayer, sus amigas estaban junto a… ¡Dios! Era demasiado para su vista. Sakura sonrió y se acercó al grupo.

—¡Hola!—exclamó saludando a sus amigas y a los cuatro chicos.

Ino se acercó y le dio un abrazo mientras que Hinata solo levantó la mano. Luego todos los chicos sonrieron y Sakura fijo la vista en los chicos que había besado en el festival. Eran hermosos. Movió la cabeza. No podía ir por ahí coqueteando con cualquiera.

Los chicos continuaron hablando mientras que Sakura se mantenía en silencio, pensando en los sucesos de la noche pasada. Exactamente sobre aquel tipo desconocido. No sabía por qué pero tenía la corazonada de que este tipo seria feo. Se rió por lo que estaba pensando. O sea, estaba tratando con un desconocido acosador, por lo que parecía ser, y ella estaba pensando en que si sería feo. Debería bloquear su número pero antes, miró a sus amigas, tenía que decirles a estas lo que había pasado anoche.

Bueno, más tarde. Intento seguir la conversación mirando a la cara a quien hablaba. En ese momento Naruto hablaba sobre un parque de diversiones que habían inaugurado recientemente y le preguntaba a Sasuke si sabía de este. El chico le respondió que no le interesaban esos parques. Sakura bajo la mirada a sus labios. Estos eran generosos y jugosos. Mierda. Ella había besado esos labios. Movió la cabeza. No debía de seguir pensando en eso. Estaba algo frustrada.

Volvió a intentar poner atención para darse cuenta de que Itachi la estaba mirando y luego sonrió para después desviar la mirada poniendo atención a lo que su amigo decía. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando? Sakura se ruborizó. ¿Acaso estaba recordado el beso o se estaba burlando de ella porque había estado mirando a Sasuke?

Al fin la campana de comienzo de clases sonó y cada quien se fue por su lado. Entraron al salón y las clases comenzaron. Luego de tres clases seguidas, la hora de receso hizo su acto de presencia. Todas fueron a la cafetería y luego de pedir y comprarlo que deseaban, tomaron asiento en una mesa pero para la mala suerte, aunque si lo veía del lado positivo era buena suerte, tuvieron que compartir mesa con los 4 príncipes del instituto. Ino se sentó en el medio de su novio y de Naruto. Así que a Hinata y a Sakura les tocó sentarse en el centro pero con Itachi y Sasuke a los lados. Sakura se sintió algo cohibida. Claro, había compartido un beso con Sasuke no hace mucho y este ni la pelada. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Otra vez, al igual que esta mañana, los chicos continuaron hablando de aquel parque nuevo de atracciones y por lo que Sakura escuchaba, estaban planeando ir pronto a este. Eso quería decir, que si Ino iba, tanto Hinata como Sakura tendrían que ir con ella, eso significaba que tendría que compartir otra vez con aquellos chicos. No le molestaba pero era algo incómodo. Claro, había compartido un beso con Sasuke y otro con Itachi, ambos con pocos minutos de diferencia. Era algo vergonzoso. Estaba segura de que se debían de reír se ella.

—En serio que deberíamos ir este fin de semana—dijo Sai, el novio de Ino—Quiero probarla.

—Yo también quiero—dijo Naruto uniéndose.

Sakura hizo una mueca. No le gustaban esas cosas pero si Ino llegaba a invitarla tendría que ir aunque obvio, no se subiría a esas monstruosidades que ellos deseaban probar.

—Entonces vamos todos—sugirió Ino feliz.

—A mí no me gustan esas cosas—objetó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Marica—se burló Naruto lo que hizo que Sasuke se inclinase sobre la mesa y le diese un puñetazo en un brazo.

—A diferencia de ustedes me gusta retener lo que como—dijo Sasuke aun en negación—Pero iré, solo que no me molesten para que me suba en alguna atracción monstruosa.

Sasuke era como ella. Sakura sonrió. Ya tenía un compañero.

—Está bien—aceptó Sai asintiendo. Al parecer los que estaban más felices por ir eran Sai, Ino y Naruto. El Trio del Pecado. Sakura sonrió. Si, nombre extraño pero era que la combinación de sus nombres SIN significaba en español pecado.

—¿Iras Itachi-san?—preguntó Ino al chico callado.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Sí, seré la compañía de Sasuke—dijo este mirando a su amigo quien solo rechistó.

—Bueno, entonces estamos todos bien, ¿no?

—¿Y las chicas?—preguntó Sai—¿Desean ir con nosotros?

—Y-yo…—murmuró Hinata—Quizás…

—¿No te gustan?—preguntó Naruto con una de sus cejas rubias arqueadas.

—No es eso—dijo la chica—No me hace nada—objetó Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y tú, Sakura-chan?—le preguntó Naruto a ella tomando demasiada confianza pero lo dejo.

Sakura hizo otra mueca.

—Iré pero…—Sakura sonrió y miró hacia Sasuke y Itachi—Creo que seré igual que los chicos, no me subiré a atracciones monstruosas. No soportó las alturas y me mareo muy fácil, así que…

—Entendemos, no los obligaremos—murmuró Ino.

—Oh—dijo Itachi sonriendo—Si Haruno va y no se subirá, puede quedarse con Sasuke mientras yo lo acompañó.

—Pues ya saben—dijo Ino—Este sábado limpien sus agendas. Iremos a divertirnos por toda la tarde o hasta podemos desde la mañana.

—¿No sería cansino?—preguntó algo aburrido Sasuke.

—No es necesario subirse a todas esas atracciones, chicos—dijo Sai—Hay un área recreativa y podemos pasar el día ahí cuando nos cansemos.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

—Bueno, nos veremos más tarde…—dijo Sai cuando sonó la campana de que el receso se había terminado. Vaya el tiempo se había ido algo rápido—Esperen—dijo Sai cuando cada uno se puso de pie para irse de allí—Podemos crear un grupo en Whatsapp y hablar por ahí para lo del sábado.

—Yo lo creare…—dijo Ino acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla—Me encanta ser administradora.

Sakura sonrió. Si, a ella le encantaba. En la mayoría de grupos en los que Sakura estaba y que Ino la acompañaba, la chica era siempre administradora. Le gustaba tener la batuta. Luego de que cada uno accedió a esto, el grupo de chicos se fue por su lado ya que tenían clase de gimnasia y las chicas hacia el salón. En el camino de regreso a su salón, Sakura recordó que lo que había querido decirles desde esta mañana.

—Chicas—llamó su atención haciendo que sus amigas se girasen hacia ellas.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Ino y se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por su cuello—¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo de antes?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Para nada. Era algo quizás un poco mejor.

—Tengo que decirles algo.

—¿Otro chismecito jugoso?—sugirió Ino lo que saco una sonrisa de Sakura.

—Si—dijo Sakura y sonrió—Anoche hable con la persona misteriosa.

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿En serio?

Sakura asintió.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Nada, solo hable con esa persona—le informó Sakura recordando lo de anoche. Les contó todo lo que habló con aquel desconocido y sus inquietudes.

—¿En verdad es un chico?—preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, o al menos él me dijo que lo era—dijo Sakura esperando que fuese así, si era una chica seria… Sintió escalofríos. No tenía nada en contra de los que se sentían atraídos por el mismo sexo, pero sería muy extraño que estuviese hablando con alguien que pensaba que era de su sexo opuesto y resultase que era del mismo sexo.

—¿Quién es? ¿No te dijo?—preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé—dijo Sakura—Me dijo que estaba obviamente en el instituto y que estaba muy cerca de mí, pero no dio más detalles sobre su persona.

—Tienes que seguir preguntándole para saber quién es—insistió Ino curiosa. Bueno, ella no era la única que sentía curiosidad. Sakura no dejaba de pensar en aquel desconocido y quería saber más de esa persona y que tan cerca de ella estaba.

—Si porque mira que colocar tal mensaje en un papel—murmuró Hinata.

—¿Entonces puedo seguir hablando con él?—preguntó Sakura esperando su aprobación. Si, era como les estuviese pidiendo permiso a sus padres pero sus amigas sabían más que ella, eran más experimentadas, aunque a veces dudaba de Hinata.

—Sí, pero si hace algo indebido como mandar fotos de su pene o intentar joderte, aléjate de él, bloquéalo y repórtalo al instante—le dijo Ino con una mirada de advertencia.

Claro que lo haría. Lo menos que le gustaba eran ese tipo de asuntos pervertidos.

—Lo hare.

—Además, tengo curiosidad sobre quien es—dijo Ino y continuó caminando hacia la puerta del salón—Es muy extraño todo.

—Yo también—dijo Hinata.

—Todas lo tenemos—dijo Sakura dándoles la razón.

—Cuando vienes a ver es un chico soso de esos que frecuentan la biblioteca cuando vas.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. Bueno, podría ser posible. Sakura era muy amable y los chicos que frecuentaban la biblioteca pues eran como Ino decía. Obvio, no los describiría con la palabra que uso pero si diría que eran muy estudiosos e insípidos. Se rió. Era igual que Ino, describiéndolos de tal manera, solo cambiándolo por un sinónimo.

Continuaron hablando sobre las probabilidades de que sería algún chico como Ino había descrito mientras llegaban al salón. Sakura también se lo estaba pensando mucho. Claro, como había dicho Ino, todo era muy extraño y también pensaba que sería alguna bromita sucia de alguien. No tenía enemigos o eso creía, pero de seguro había personas que les gustaba joder a los otros.

Aun así, continuaría hablando con aquel desconocido y no dejaría pasar los pequeños detalles por si acaso el desconocido comenzaba a joderle la vida. Estaría con los ojos a mil, mirando y captando todo a su alrededor ya que aquel chico o chica había dicho que estaba muy cerca de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Había llegado a casa luego del instituto y rápidamente se fue a su habitación, aunque sabía que tendría que bajar para cenar junto a sus padres. Cada viernes, sus padres llegaban más temprano del trabajo y tomaban la cena con sus hijos. A Sakura le agradaba los viernes.

Se cambió de ropa y espero a la hora de la cena revisando las redes sociales. Cuando al fin se dignó en entrar en Whatsapp, se encontró con que estaba agregada a un nuevo grupo. Sakura sonrió al ver el nombre del grupo _«Los Colegas»_ y además de esto, había un mensaje de su desconocido.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y abrió la conversación que mantenía con el desconocido. Sonrió al ver que este le preguntaba si había llegado bien a su casa. Se preguntó si este sabría donde vivía. Bueno, él era definitivamente algo acosador así que no podía dudarlo si sabía su dirección.

 **Sakura:** Estoy bien

Gracias por preguntar —emoji sonriente—

Y tú?

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Muy bien igual que tu —emoji sonriente—_

 _Ahora me quito en uniforme_

 **Sakura:** Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Ya la estás haciendo —emoji sonriente—_

 **Sakura:** Otra?

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Ya la estás haciendo_

 **Sakura:** —emoji enfadado—

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Lo siento pero es divertido_ _molestarte_

Ese hijo de puta. Sakura sonrió y rápidamente escribió algo. Si e seguía iba a ignorarlo por toda la noche y quizás algunos días. Odiaba cuando alguien jugaba de esa manera con ella.

 **Sakura:** Okay

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Hazla_

Sakura bufo molesta.

 **Sakura:** En verdad eres un chico?

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Creo que te la respondí ayer_

 **Sakura:** Estoy dudosa

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Quieres en verdad que te mande una foto para que veas que lo soy_

 **Sakura:** Hazlo y te bloqueo —emoji enfadado—

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Solo bromeaba —emoji con sudores fríos—_

 **Sakura:** Dame un prueba

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Cree en mi palabra_

 **Sakura:** Lo siento pero es dudosa esta

 ** _Desconocido_ : **_Por favor_ _—emoji de angelito—_

 **Sakura:** Creo que deberías darme un par de pistas sobre quien eres exactamente

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Estarías más contenta si te las diera?_

 **Sakura:** Si, es que sabes cómo está el mundo, la gente es muy cruel y no confió en nadie últimamente

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Está bien, te daré algunas pistas_ _—emoji de lentes de sol—_

 **Sakura:** Cuando?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Hoy, te daré una…—emoji sonriente—_

 **Sakura:** Cuando? —emoji enfadado—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Más tarde_

 **Sakura:** Dámela ahora!

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Okay…_

Sakura sonrió feliz y espero por la pista. Se estaba preguntando cual seria. Había muchas cosas.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Le di Like a tu foto de perfil en Facebook._

¿Qué?

Sakura arqueó las cejas. A su foto de perfil. Rápidamente se movió hacia la aplicación de Facebook y abrió su perfil. La foto que tenía expuesta era una foto que compartía con Ino y Hinata. Se habían vestido para Halloween y habían salido a recolectar dulces como si fueran unas niñas, claro, no habían estado vestidas de princesas, cada una tenía un traje diferente. Ino había optado por un medio sexy traje de pirata, claro, no tan sexy porque si no algunos vecinos no le hubiesen dado dulces, Hinata estaba vestida celebrando el día de los muertos y ella se había vestido una caperucita roja. Pero la foto había recaudado muchos Likes y la mayoría de chicos eran conocidos por Ino. Sakura se rió. ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber?

 **Sakura:** Es una buena pista la tuya

El chico puso una carita de risa.

 **Sakura:** Dame otra mas

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Okay pero no será ahora —emoji de guay—_

 **Sakura:** Cuando?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _En dos días_

¿En dos días? En dos días seria domingo. ¿Él le iba a dar otra pista el domingo? Vaya, eso era rápido.

 **Sakura:** En serio?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Si aunque estoy pensando que es mejor que te la de cada viernes que pase_

 **Sakura:** No quiero esa pista siguiente cada viernes!

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Por qué no?_

 _Suena divertido hacerlo_

 _Acepta y estaremos bien_

 **Sakura:** No quiero —emoji enfadado—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Espera paciente_

No tenía otra alternativa porque al parecer aquel chico no daría su brazo a torcer. Sakura suspiro y aceptó. Solo sería el viernes que venía y así sucesivamente. Estaba segura que mientras los días iban pasando este chico, con el cual texteaba por Whatsapp, se iría revelando a sí mismo. También tenía que verle el lado bueno, esto era algo divertido, eso sí, iría con cuidado. Había muchos pervertidos en las redes y aunque este decía que estaba en el instituto, ella no estaba segura de ello.

 **Sakura:** Esta bien

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Gracias —emoji de dientes afuera—_

 **Sakura:** Esa foto tiene muchos _«Me gusta»_

Le dijo Sakura recordando los muchos _«Me Gusta»_ que tenía. Tenía que admitir que era la foto que tenía más _«Me Gusta»_ de las de su repertorio. Ella no era popular ni tan linda como Ino.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Sí, es cierto y odie que la mayoría fueran de chicos —emoji enfadado—_

Así que él era del tipo celoso. Raro.

 **Sakura:** _Si pero es por Ino…_

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Lo sé, Ino es amiga de todo el mundo_

 **Sakura:** Es amiga tuya?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Quizás… —emoji de chulo—_

Así que había una posibilidad de que Ino lo conociese y por la forma que el uso el nombre de su mejor amiga había cercanía, claro, la mayoría que no eran cercanos a Ino simplemente la llamaban Yamanaka.

 **Sakura:** Así que estas celoso? —Emoji de chulo—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Solo porque tiene muchos me gusta y la forma en la que estas vestida_

 **Sakura:** Te disfrazaste ese día?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Si —emoji de guay—_

 **Sakura:** De qué?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _No te diré —emoji lengua afuera—_

 **Sakura:** Seria esa una de las pistas?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Posible_

 **Sakura:** Harás una lista?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Posible_

 **Sakura:** Dime!

En ese momento, Sakura escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola para la cena. Sakura soltó un suspiro.

 **Sakura:** Tengo que ir a cenar y a mi madre le molesta que usemos los móviles en la mesa y a la hora de la cena—le dijo—Así que más tarde hablaremos

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Yo también tengo que comer algo_

 **Sakura:** Hablamos más tarde

 ** _Desconocido:_** _—emoji de besito—_

Sakura se ruborizó y bloqueó el móvil. No iba a devolverle eso ahora. Dejo el móvil sobre la cama y se bajó de esta. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para después moverse hacia el comedor donde estaba la cena servida. Sakura sonrió mientras veía a su padre sentado en la mesa de comedor y a dos de sus hermanos, ya que su hermano mayor Gaara estaba en la universidad y vivía en el dormitorio del campus, rara vez venía a cenar.

Su madre sirvió la cena junto a la hermana mayor de Sakura, Tayuya. Después se servida y luego de unas oraciones, se dispusieron a comer. La mente de Sakura solo pensaba en aquel chico desconocido y en… Sakura abrió los ojos y le picaron las manos. Había ignorado por completo el grupo en Whatsapp de los chicos por estar hablando con el chico desconocido.

Ignorando estoy pensando dejarlo para después, continuó disfrutando de la cena y de la compañía de su familia, respondiendo algunas preguntas que sus padres hacían respecto a la escuela. Tuvo que comunicarles los planes que tenía el fin de semana con los chicos y para su desgracia, su madre la dejo ir pero con la condición de que tenía que llevarse a Sasori.

Sakura miró de mala manera a su hermano menor. Este era un cayo en donde no le daba el sol pero no tenía más remedio, tendría que comunicárselo a los chicos para ver si estaban de acuerdo.

Una vez terminada la cena. Sakura ayudó a limpiar los platos y cuando terminó, se excusó para ir de nuevo a su cuarto. Cuando entró en este, vio que el led de notificaciones brillaba de color verde. Era un Whatsapp. Se tiró en la cama y volvió a chequear su móvil. El chico no había hablado pero en el nuevo grupo en el que estaba agregada sí. El Trio del Pecado estaba hablando.

Sakura sonrió y les saludo para después, pinchar la barra de información del grupo. La imagen de representación de este era sobre una montaña rusa monstruosa y Sakura sintió escalofríos de tan solo mirarla. Se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia los integrantes del grupo. Después de los contactos de sus amigas, ya que eran los únicos números que tenía guardados en su agenda, aparecían cuatro números desconocidos. Al primero era de Sai ya que el nombre del novio de su amiga estaba al lado de su número y luego Naruto, su nombre en medio de muchos emojis de tazones de ramen.

Soltó una risita. Era algo loco. Miró el que seguía. Este era de Itachi. Su nombre solo estaba acompañado de tan solo el emoji de múltiples notas musicales. Sakura sonrió y miró el de Sasuke. Este solo tenía su nombre y ya. Sakura arqueó las cejas al darse cuentas de algo nuevo. Los números de ambos amigos terminaban iguales, con la terminación de números _5683._

Eso en verdad era extraño. ¿Por qué ambos amigos tenían la misma numeración? No parecía ser una fecha de nacimiento. Porque que ella supiera todos ellos nacieron en el noventa y nueve. Extraño.

En ese momento, su móvil vibró y sonó con la notificación que tenía puesta para los mensajes. Era el desconocido. Sakura abrió la conversación. El desconocido le preguntaba si había cenado bien. Sakura le respondió que sí y le preguntó lo mismo. El desconocido le respondió que estaba como una vaca de tanto de lo que había comido.

Vio que la foto de perfil del chico desconocido cambiaba a una de una muy extraña. Sakura arqueó las cejas y entro a la información de contacto para verla mucho mejor. Era una imagen blanca y negro de una silueta masculina con muchos signos de interrogación dentro de la silueta.

Además de eso, algo captó más su atención. Sakura arqueó las cejas mientras veía la terminación de número. ¡Oh por dios! Era la misma terminación que tenían Sasuke e Itachi.

Esto en verdad era muy extraño.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Se entendió?**

 **Fue un poco difícil con la vaina esa de los emojis pero quería reflejar los sentimientos de cada uno. Uno se expresa mucho con estas pequeñas imágenes que denotan lo que uno siente o tiene que decir en el momento.**

 **Esto del grupo en Whatsapp me recordó a que yo también tengo un grupo de Whatsapp donde estoy con mi hermana y mi mejor amiga y unos amigos de la universidad. En este grupo discutimos sobre viajes y sobre qué haremos, como nuestro próximo destino. Es muy genial compartir de esa forma así que si tienen un gran grupo de amigos que tienen mismos intereses pueden hacerlo también. Es muy divertido.**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y g** **racias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla. Siento también la tardanza, pero si se dan cuenta, tengo muchas historias en proceso y no tan solo aquí en Fanfiction, si no también en Wattpad donde esta mi cuenta original.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**.**

 *** Stalker in Love ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

No pudo dormir.

Sakura se talló los ojos con una mano y miró hacia el basto cielo azul.

Había pasado la noche hablando entre el grupo y con el desconocido, también pensando en la coincidencia de los últimos dígitos. Eso en verdad era muy extraño. Claro, había un sinfín de combinaciones y que la terminación del número de su desconocido fuera la misma que la de Sasuke e Itachi era más que extraño.

En realidad había estado pensando que todo lo que había pasado era extraño. No quería parecer una paranoica pero había muchas cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Rebobinando los eventos pasados, primero, fue su puesto en la caseta de besos y segundo, la extraña coincidencia de que besó a dos de los más grandes galanes del instituto. Eso sí era raro. También estaba el Postick poco después del festival escolar y había otra cosa, el que Ino y Sai estuviesen saliendo. Nunca se imaginó que esto sucedería, Ino nunca les dijo que estaba enamorada de Sai, si, sabía que ella había estado detrás de alguien pero nunca les dijo que era Sai hasta que lo vieron aquel día.

Soltó un suspiro y miró la hora. Habían acordado encontrarse todos en la entrada del parque a eso de las diez de la mañana. Desvió la mirada mirando hacia su hermano de pie a su lado quien texteaba rápidamente con alguien. Sakura lo ignoró y continuó mirando el frente. No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas extrañas que pasaban.

—¿Hermana?—escuchó que Sasori llamaba su atención.

Sakura miró hacia Sasori.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sasuke vendrá, ¿cierto?—preguntó Sasori con un tono emocionado.

Sakura frunció el ceño y asintió. Sasori sonrió feliz.

Descubrió esta mañana que Sasori era fanático de Sasuke. Cuando le dijo a su hermano menor que tenía que controlarse y obedecerla durante la velada porque no tan solo iría con Ino y Hinata sino con otros chicos y este supo que dentro de los chicos estaba Sasuke, exclamó como loco, hablando rápidamente de lo mucho que admiraba al chico mencionado.

No se había imaginado esto. Nunca lo pensó. Bueno, quizás era porque Sakura no le ponía mucha atención a su hermano. Aun así era extraño eso también. Sakura deseaba preguntarle algunas cosas a Sasori pero sería cuando estuviesen en casa solos los dos. Sasori a veces pasaba por indecente y bocón, y si le preguntaba algunas cosas sobre Sasuke, este creería lo contrario.

Bufo molesta y volvió la vista hacia el frente para ver a la pareja del momento.

Ino y su novio, Sai, llegaron primero. Luego Hinata seguida de Naruto. Sakura sonrió cuando vio que Naruto saludaba más animadamente a Hinata y que esta se ruborizaba. ¿Podría ser que a su amiga le atraía el brillante e hiperactivo chico rubio? Mientras el grupo se saludaba, Sakura no dejo de pensar en ello y se dijo que más tarde se lo comentaría a Ino. Hinata era una chica muy tranquila y nunca decía nada de lo suyo, si había cosas que sabía de esta era porque Ino y ella se lo habían sacado.

Después llego el dúo de oro. Sasuke e Itachi. Sakura vio cómo su hermano menor se volvía loco mientras Sasuke saludaba a todos y cuando llegó frente a ellos, el chico pelinegro hizo algo que dejo a Sakura estupefacta. ¿Qué había sido ese gesto caritativo? Le había pasaba la mano a Sasori por la cabeza con cariño. Eso en verdad era muy extraño. Sasuke se alejó de Sasori y solamente le sonrió a Sakura.

—¡Hey chicos!—dijo Itachi saludando a todos.

—Vamos dentro—dijo Ino enfilando hacia la entrada.

Todos la siguieron. Se acercaron a la taquilla de tickets para comprarlos. Luego de que cada uno compró los tickets que les permitían subirse a la mayoría de las atracciones. Se adentraron al parque de atracciones. A Sakura no le gustaban mucho, si llegaba subirse en alguna atracción, seria en los carritos chocones o en alguna otra cosa que requería tierra y más seguridad. Las alturas la ponían mal aunque ella no tenía ningún problema con la noria.

Antes de la hora de comida pautada, se movieron por algunas atracciones más fáciles para dejar las más difíciles, según Ino, después. Primero optaron por ir a los rápidos y salieron un poco empapados a pesar de que se cubrieron con capas especiales para ello. Después, obligaron a Sakura y a Sasuke, quienes eran los miedosos, a subirse a las sillas voladoras.

Cuando salieron de esta, Sakura veía todo moverse y tuvieron que tomar un breve descanso para ello. Claro, recibiendo las burlas de los chicos. Después de que Sakura y Sasuke volvieron a sentirse un poco mejor volvieron a la aventura. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y subiéndose a atracciones que no tenían que ver con devolver el desayuno, al fin decidieron tomar un descanso algo largo para comer y descansar.

Apartaron una gran mesa para ocho comensales. A Sakura le tocó sentarse en el medio de Sasori y de Hinata. Y su hermano estaba al lado de Sasuke quien estaba en el lateral y frente a este, del otro lado estaba Naruto. Ino estaba sentada entre su novio a su derecha y Itachi a su izquierda.

Sakura estaba un poco extrañada por la actitud de su hermano con Sasuke. En verdad no sabía que había tanta confianza entre estos dos. ¿Desde cuándo? Nunca había visto a Sasori y Sasuke cerca el uno al otro hasta ese día. Era muy extraño. Mientras comía unos emparedados de jamón y queso, no dejo de observarlos a ambos. No estaba bromeando, había demasiada confianza entre estos dos.

—¡Psss!—escuchó que alguien llamaba su atención. Era Hinata.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Sakura acercándose más a su amiga.

—Deja de mirarlo—le susurró esta.

—¿Qué?

—Desde que llegamos te la has pasado mirándolo—la acusó Hinata y Sakura se ruborizó.

Eso no era verdad. Sakura le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía comiendo. No era verdad… o si, bueno, admitía que paso desde que llegaron observando a su hermano quien anduvo al lado de Sasuke casi todo el tiempo. Pero había una razón por ello. Estaba vigilándolos a ambos.

Intento olvidarse de ello intentando incorporarse a la conversación.

—Deberíamos experimentar la pared de escalar—escuchó que Ino decía—Siempre he querido hacerlo.

—Hagámoslo—accedió Sai—Hay un sitio aparte en que podemos ir y hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Después podemos ir a…—continuo Ino.

Sakura se desconectó de la conversación. No le interesaban mucho las atracciones que no habían probado. Ella debería ir a la sección familiar o de niños. No podía soportar otra atracción que tuviese que ver con la altura o algo así.

—¡Quiero visitar la casa embrujada!—exclamó Naruto.

Sakura sintió escalofríos. Llámenla aburrida pero ese era otro asunto que odiaba. Se encogió en el asiento y todos empezaron a decir que es la próxima "atracción" a la que deberían ir después de descansar. Maldición. Debió quedarse en su casa. Bufo molesta. Hubiese estado más tranquila, su corazón y sus pensamientos no estuviesen tan agitados. Aunque parte de aquella sensación no era por el parque y las atracciones, eran por los dos chicos y la conexión entre Sasori y Sasuke.

Se olvidó más o menos de ello y continúo comiendo. Siguieron hablando de las atracciones hasta que terminaron todos de comer y cada quien reposo lo que tenía que reposar. Después de unos minutos, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon otra vez en busca de más aventuras.

Se movieron por un par más de atracciones algo leves. Dejando la que todos deseaban para el final. Cuando el grupo se acercó a esta. Sakura sintió el suelo moverse. Tragó el nudo que obstruyó su garganta al mirar aquella monstruosidad.

Un infierno si creía que ella, Sakura Haruno, pondría un pie en esa cosa. Desvió la mirada y vio como los chicos comenzaban agregarse a la larga fila. No, ella no lo haría.

—Chicos…—los llamó aunque solo era para avisarles que ella no se subiría a esa cosa.

—¡Vamos miedosa!—exclamó Ino que al parecer se le había olvidado que ella no llevaba bien las alturas.

—¡No quiero!

—Déjala Ino—dijo Sai sonriéndole a Sakura—No puedes obligarla a subir con nosotros si no quiere.

—Está bien—aceptó Ino haciendo un puchero.

Sakura se libró de los chicos y se dio la vuelta para irse unos bancos cercanos pero sintió un brazo detenerla. Sakura se giró para toparse con una alta figura masculina. Se ruborizó al ver quien era, era Sasuke.

—¡Hey!

—Te acompañare—dijo este y sonrió con una sonrisa derrite bragas.

Sakura le sonrió nerviosa y asintió. Bueno, no podía objetar nada, era mejor a que quedarse sola esperando en un banco a que sus amigos salieran de la atracción. Se movieron hacia el banco más cercano y tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro. En ese momento, Sasuke sacó su móvil de gama alta. Oh, así que la iba a ignorar. Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que hablasen del clima?

Sakura desvió la mirada. Solo porque ambos estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos no significaba que hablarían como si nada. No tenían nada en común. Además, estaba aquel asunto del beso en la caseta de besos del festival y era un tema muy vergonzoso. Estaba segura de que este ni se recordaba de ello. Claro, quizás besaba a diez chicas por día. Era un chico popular y muchas morían por él.

Soltó un bufido y sacó su móvil también. Lo mejor para que pasara el tiempo era navegar por las redes. No lo había revisado desde esta mañana. De seguro su _Desconocido_ le había mandado algún mensaje. Encendió la pantalla y se movió hacia la aplicación de Whatsapp. Vio que desde que se despidieron la noche anterior no había recibido otro mensaje de este.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo aquel desconocido. Le escribió un rápido mensaje preguntándole sobre qué estaba haciendo aquel día y también le habló sobre que la estaba pasando bien en el parque de diversiones. Cuando el mensaje se envió miró de reojo hacia Sasuke pero vio que este husmeaba en Facebook y ninguna notificación emergió en su móvil. Okay, quizás estaba loca. Mira que creer que Sasuke podría ser… Movió la cabeza. Pensarlo era demasiado estúpido.

Se rió de sí misma y de sus imaginaciones tontas. Solo era una coincidencia.

—¿En serio no soportas las montañas rusas?—escuchó que Sasuke preguntaba.

—¿Eh?—murmuró Sakura mirándolo. Este había dejado su móvil y la mirada con una expresión seria.

—¿Que si es en serio que no soportas las montañas rusas?—volvió a preguntar este.

Sakura sonrió.

—No me gustan mucho las alturas y esa _cosa_ es demasiado monstruosa—dijo Sakura señalando hacia el aparato aquel que tanto temía.

Sasuke se rió y eso fue como música de ángeles para los oídos de Sakura. ¡Que rica risa! Sakura le sonrió. Así que él también era amable aunque a veces daba un aspecto diferente. Claro, no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde el comienzo y era extraño.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, lo es—le dijo Sakura—Puedo soportar la noria pero las otras cosas no.

—Ya veo—dijo este y levantó una mano hacia su barbilla libre de bello facial para acariciársela y después la miró con sus profundos ojos negros—¿En serio porque lo hiciste?

—¿Qué hice que?—preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

—¿Por qué te quedaste?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Se lo había dicho ya.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—le devolvió Sakura la pregunta—Ya te dije el porqué.

—¿Acaso te quedaste para estar conmigo?—preguntó Sasuke y Sakura escuchó en su cabeza el sonido de un auto derrapando sobre el pavimento.

Espera un momento. ¿Qué? Sakura lo miró asombrada y su asombró se volvió en una mueca. La sintió en su cara. ¿Por qué mierda le preguntaba eso? O sea, se había quedado porque odiaba esas cosas, no porque quería hacerle compañía al chico. Aunque bueno, no negaba que era un poco gratificante estar a su lado a pesar de que era solo ahora que estaban hablando pero él se creía demasiado. ¿En verdad él creía que ella se había quedado para hacerle compañía solo porque quería ganar puntos con este?

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que estás equivocado—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo.

—¿Porque me preguntas eso?

—Hmp

¿Era eso alguna palabra o algo?

—Es extraño—dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo hice por eso?

—Las chicas hacen eso, ¿sabes?—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía con lo que parecía ser burla.

—¿Que hacen?—preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Hacen todo lo posible para que ellas me agraden—dijo Sasuke con una expresión vacía—Estoy harto de que todas las chicas que se acercan a mí con una intención completamente diferente—Sasuke movió la cabeza—Son amables conmigo y tratan de ser lindas cuando sé que son unas perras.

¡Dios mío! Este tipo tenía un gran complejo de la última Coca-Cola del mundo. Vaya… No pensaba que este fuera así. Si, él tenía el aspecto de creerse la gran cosa pero su personalidad hacia que las cosas fueran diferentes. Nunca pensó que fuese así. Siempre pareció todo serio pero no tan arrogante.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo—dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida de que su personalidad resultase de esa forma. Todo arrogante.

Este la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué? Fue él mismo que se delató. Si Sasuke no hubiese dicho todas esas cosas, Sakura no estuviera pensando de esa forma de él. Había perdido algunos puntos. Ahora le agradaba un poco más Itachi, estaba segura de que este no era de esa manera. Aunque cuando venía a ver resultaba igual. La mayoría de chicos que tenían un gran físico eran de esa manera.

—¿No lo haces para agradarme?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Me quede porque no me gusta esa atracción y punto—dijo Sakura un poco enfadada.

—¿En serio?

En verdad Sasuke era un cayo en donde no le estaba dando el sol. Bufo molesta.

—No empieces.

—Pareces de esas chicas, ¿sabes?—dijo este y Sakura lo miró airada. Ella no era como otras chicas. Si, quizás lo pareciese pero se admiraba un poco porque no era una del montón.

—¡No me parezco a ninguna chica!—exclamó enfadada.

—Cálmate—intentó tranquilizarla Sasuke pero ya era muy tarde.

—¡Tu empezaste!—continuó gritando Sakura—¿Qué es eso de que me quede a tu lado solo para agradarte o para coquetear contigo? Que yo recuerde, cuando dije que me quedaba, tú saltaste con que me acompañarías. ¡No fue al revés!—le espetó y Sasuke se encogió de hombros—Y déjame decirte que no todas las chicas morimos por algún chico como ustedes.

—¿En serio?

Ya estaba harta de él.

—Sí, así como lo oyes

—Tú correspondiste bastante gustosa aquel día en que te bese…—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Si pero…—Sakura se interrumpió y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Al mirarlo, la sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó más. ¡Oh por dios! Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, repitiendo la acción hasta que se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Ese hijo de… él recordaba muy bien el beso que compartieron en la caseta de besos. ¿Por qué mierda había actuado como si no hubiese pasado?

—¡Tu!—exclamó Sakura señalándolo. Lo había hecho a propósito para joderle la mente el muy imbécil.

—Sí, lo recuerdo…—dijo Sasuke pasando su lengua rosada por sus labios como si en verdad lo estuviese recordando—Como olvidarlo…

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Pero…—replicó pero se quedó en silencio, aun sorprendida porque Sasuke estuvo jugando con ella todo este tiempo.

—¿Creías que se me había olvidado?—preguntó Sasuke con una ceja arqueada pero al Sakura no responder, se acercó a ella, demasiado lo hizo, ya que, sintió su mano sobre su barbilla y como este levantaba un poco su cabeza hacia él. Sakura sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de lo tan avergonzaba que estaba. Sintió el pulgar de Sasuke recorrerle los labios—¿Crees que se me iba a olvidar estos labios rosáceos?—preguntó Sasuke pasando el pulgar por sus labios y después hizo un poco de presión sobre ellos—¿Estos labios de tonalidad rosa y tan jugosos?

—Sasuke…

—Nunca—dijo Sasuke para después cortar la distancia que los separaba.

Oh mierda. Sakura se quedó quieta mientras sentía los hábiles labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella. La estaba besando. Otra vez. Espera. No podía dejar que lo hiciese allí mismo. Sakura levantó las manos y lo empujo, rompiendo el beso. Lo miró asustada y pasó la mirada por el lugar, no había nadie mirándolos pero aun así no podían besarse. Primero, porque para él era un juego y segundo, porque ella no era una chica fácil que se dejaba besar de cualquiera.

—No me jodas—espetó Sasuke para después acercarse otra vez a ella, pero con más agresividad ya que tomó su cara con una mano y su nuca con la otra para que ella no se apartase de él otra vez.

La besó una vez más y esta vez fue agresivo. Tomó sus labios sin permiso y fue muy duro con estos. No podía dejar que él la besase después de lo que paso. Se estaba provechando de ella. Levantó otra vez las manos pero Sasuke fue más rápido, ya que dejó ir su cabeza para tomarle con las manos las de Sakura.

—No—se negó Sakura y se libró de él, empujándolo otra vez, pero esta vez, Sasuke no volvió en busca de más. Sakura estaba avergonzada. La había besado sin su permiso solo porque era él. ¿Quién se creía? Por eso, los chicos y ella no tenían buenas relaciones. Todos eran unos animales—¿Por qué me besaste?—preguntó ella, deseando limpiarse los labios. Antes quizás estuviese gustosa de haber recibido un beso suyo pero luego de saber cómo Sasuke era en realidad no le agradaba mucho.

—Ya te lo dije, tus labios me gustan—dijo el pelinegro relamiéndose los labios.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—¡Estás loco!

—Quizás—dijo este y se puso de pie—Estoy muy loco, ¿sabes?—le dijo girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa—Mira que hacer tal cosa solo porque…—se interrumpió y movió la cabeza—En verdad estoy loco—dijo y carraspeó—Tengo sed así que iré a comprar algo—murmuró señalando una caseta de comida que había cerca para después darse la vuelta e irse.

Sakura observó su ida con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Cuando este se alejó lo suficiente de ella, Sakura respiro tranquila, soltando todo el aire que había retenido. Eso en verdad había sido extraño. Tomó rápidamente su móvil pero se quedó mirándolo en su mano. ¿A quién podía hablarle? Las chicas estaban en la montaña rusa y su desconocido ni contestaba. Desbloqueó el móvil y abrió la conversación del desconocido. Vio que estaba en línea.

 **Sakura:** Hola?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Siento no responder_

 _...No lo había visto_

 **Sakura:** Esta bien —emoji sonriente—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Como la estás pasando?_

 **Sakura:** Muy bien a pesar de que…

Sakura se mordió el labio y se preguntó si podía hablarle sobre el beso que tuvo con Sasuke.

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Paso algo?_

 **Sakura:** Un chico me beso

Vio como el desconocido escribía y después borraba. ¿Qué quería decir?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Te gusto?_

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Sakura frunció el ceño.

 **Sakura:** No, no me gusto —emoji enfadado—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _En serio?_

 **Sakura:** Estas loco?

 _..._ El tipo es un arrogante!

 _..._ Como mierda voy a disfrutar un beso así —emoji enfadado—

 ** _Desconocido:_** Lo siento —emoji avergonzado—

 **Sakura:** No es tas celoso?

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Un poco_ —emoji sonriente—

 _..._ _Me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te besara_

 **Sakura:** En serio? Ni siquiera me conoces —emoji confundido—

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Si te conozco pero tú a mí no_ —emoji sonriente—

 **Sakura:** Si, es cierto, acosador —emoji de risa—

Sakura levantó la mirada para ver como Sasuke venía en ese momento. Bueno, de algo se había dado cuenta, sus pensamientos de antes de que Sasuke podría ser el Desconocido estaban descartados. Sasuke venía con dos vasos desechables grandes de lo que parecía ser Coca-Cola. Él no podía escribir, caminar y tener las manos ocupadas al mismo tiempo. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

 **Sakura:** Ya me tengo que ir

 _..._ Hablaremos después

 ** _Desconocido:_** _Esta bien_

 _..._ _Cuídate y no dejes que te bese otra vez_ —emoji enfadado—

 **Sakura:** Gracias —Emoji sonriente—

Sakura sonrió y volvió a meter su móvil en su bolsillo. Sasuke al fin se detuvo frente a ella. Le extendió uno de los vasos. Sakura lo miró con una ceja arqueada y el chico sonrió, volvió a extenderlo hacia ella. Bueno, le aceptaba una Coca-Cola a cualquiera. Tomó el vaso.

—Gracias—le agradeció Sakura a regañadientes.

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de su boca y tomó asiento a su lado. Tomaron su bebida en silencio. Esto era incómodo. Pero gracias a Dios, que los chicos volvieron. El grupo se amontó alrededor de Sasuke y Sakura.

—¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y cediéndole su lugar a Ino. Vaya, ahora era un caballero. En verdad que el chico era algo impredecible.

—Bien, aunque Itachi no pudo subirse—dijo Ino haciendo un puchero.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Sakura mirando hacia este.

Itachi sonrió.

—Tenía que esperar a la próxima vuelta ya que no había más cupo—dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros—No iba a esperar.

—¿Y por qué no viniste aquí?—preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Es porque estaba muy encismado en su conversación—dijo Naruto quien estaba al lado de Itachi—Cuando bajamos lo encontramos hablando por su teléfono con una sonrisa muy grande—dijo Naruto codeándolo en el costado mientras se reía.

El grupo rió mientras un sonrojo pasaba por la cara de Itachi. Este desvió la mirada mientras se cubría las mejillas con una mano. Eso fue lindo. El grupo continuó hablando de Itachi y después la conversación se desvió a sobre cual atracción irían después. Luego de mucho debatir, la mayoría del grupo (los chicos), decidieron ir a la casa embrujada para desgracia de Sakura.

—Hagamos algo—dijo Ino sonriendo—Entremos en pareja

—Eso es bueno—dijo Sai acercándose a su novia y abrazándola por detrás para después besar su mejilla.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

—¡No es justo!—exclamó Sasori—Además, solo son tres chicas—dijo mirando hacia Hinata y Sakura, esta última le dio una mala mirada—¿Cómo lo vamos a rifar?

Ino se quedó pensativa y después sonrió. Se separó de su novio y hurgó en su bolso hasta sacar una libreta de este. Sacó también una pluma y después comenzó a escribir algo en el papel. Todos se quedaron viéndola confundidos hasta que Ino arrancó la hoja de la libreta y la guardo en el bolso de nuevo.

—Aquí tengo unos números…—dijo esta y comenzó a rasgar el papel. Cada vez que rasgaba parte de este se lo pasaba a su novio y una vez que termino, cada papel rasgado lo volvió una bola pequeña—Lo rifaremos. En cada papel hay un número—les informó Ino—Están repetidos y quien saque el mismo número, irán juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, esa era una bonita manera de dividirlos. Todos asintieron y se pusieron de manos a la obra. Luego de un rato cada quien tuvo un pequeño pedazo de papel hecho en bolita en la mano. Ino avisó para que lo descubrieran. A Sakura tocó el número 4, a Hinata, según vio, el 3, a Ino e Sasori el 2. Los que faltaron revelaron sus números y para la satisfacción de Sakura, le tocó Itachi. Este le sonrió cuando le enseñó el pequeño papel con el mismo número que ella había sacado.

—Seremos pareja—dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió y se alegró que no le hubiera tocado Sasuke. Ya que sería un poco incómodo después de lo de hace rato. Este último se quedó con Sasori mientras que Ino y Naruto estaban juntos y Hinata con Sai. Pero al final, Sai y Naruto cambiaron de puesto, ya que Sai replicó que quería proteger a su novia de las cosas feas que se encontrarían dentro.

Fueron la primera pareja que se adentró al lugar, después le siguieron Sasuke y Sasori, luego una ruborizada Hinata y Naruto, y al final le tocó a Sakura y a Itachi. Este le extendió la mano en la entrada de la casa. Sakura la miró.

—Es para que no te pierdas—dijo Itachi y movió la mano hacia ella.

Sakura sonrió. ¡Que caballeroso! Algunos chicos deberían aprender. Sakura tomó su mano y esta se sintió tan pequeña ya que la mano de Itachi era grande y a pesar de que era un chico, la tenía suave. Él debía de no hacer ningún trabajo forzoso porque su mano, según veía, era muy bonita, como si tocase piano o algo así. Más tarde preguntaría.

Se adentraron al lugar.

El corazón de Sakura parecía que iba a salirse del pecho mientras se adentraban más a la oscuridad. Tanto porque era una casa embrujada como también porque estaba tomada de la mano de Itachi. Se sentía nerviosa. ¿Por qué no había sido Itachi quien se había quedado con ella? le hubiese gustado este más que Sasuke. Definitivamente ambos eran muy diferentes, Itachi era amable. Echo un vistazo hacia este.

Itachi tenía la mirada hacia el frente con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo salió de pronto y mientras Sakura se asustaba, Itachi tan solo se rió. Continuaron el camino. Sakura se preguntó si Itachi recordaría al igual que Sasuke el beso que se habían dado en la caseta de besos. Quizás él la estaba jodiendo al igual que su amigo. Podía ser un complot para joderla, los chicos últimamente eran crueles.

Movió la cabeza. No iba a conseguir nada pensar en ello. Solo mortificarse porque mientras ella jodia su cabeza, Sasuke y Itachi debían de estar riéndose a sus espaldas. Mejor que se jodieran ambos. Continuaron caminando y cada cosa que salía, ponía más nerviosa a Sakura. Por eso no veía nada de películas de suspenso o terror. Su corazón iba a fallar si seguían.

Algo salió repentinamente y Sakura gritó como loca para después echarse a correr lejos de lugar. No podía seguir allí. Estaba muy asustada. Continuó corriendo hasta que sintió algo agarrarle el brazo y halarla hacia atrás. Sakura gritó de miedo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

—¡Cálmate Haruno!—exclamó una voz masculina algo conocida.

Sakura obligó a sus cerrados ojos abrirse y en la poca claridad pudo ver a alguien conocido. Era Itachi. Sakura no lo dudó ni un segundo y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras temblaba de miedo. Itachi la atrapó en estos y se echó hacia atrás con ella mientras la retenía en sus brazos.

—Shh…—escuchó que Itachi decía—Ya paso—murmuró con voz calmada mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sakura.

Esto se sintió bien y Sakura se apoyó en el chico. Sentía su corazón empujar contra su pecho.

—Odio esto—susurró Sakura sin apartarse de Itachi.

—Ya casi estamos cerca de la salida—dijo Itachi sin dejar de tocar su espalda dándole ánimos.

—Quiero irme a casa—se quejó.

—Vamos no seas tan miedosa—se rió Itachi.

Sakura se apartó de él.

—Lo siento pero en verdad no soporto estas cosas—le dijo Sakura mirándolo a la cara.

—Me di cuenta—dijo Itachi algo burlón. Sakura le dio una mirada de advertencia y entonces Itachi comenzó a reírse.

Maldición. Ahora estaba algo avergonzada. Había mostrado una parte vergonzosa suya. Dio un paso atrás y se apartó del todo de Itachi. Vio como este dejaba caer los brazos. Sakura desvió la mirada. Quería irse de allí. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que estaba la salida pero otra vez Itachi la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia atrás, pero esta vez, no la atrapó en sus brazos más bien la empujó hacia la pared más próxima.

Sakura sintió la fría pared en su espalda ya que la blusa que llevaba era demasiado ligera. Cuando levantó la vista para cuestionar a Itachi, lo vio frente a ella y como este después tomaba el rostro en sus manos para hacer algo que Sakura no esperaba.

Okay. El día en si era raro. Itachi la estaba besando esta vez.

Sakura se quedó quieta mientras sentía los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos. Estos la acariciaron con delicadeza. Al menos no era tan brusco como Sasuke. Itachi no le estaba exigiendo. Aun así, no podía dejar que el la besara en estos momento pero como si él estuviese leyéndole los pensamientos, lentamente se apartó hasta que sus bocas quedaron tan solo alejadas por pocos centímetros.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó Sakura y mirándolo a la cara.

No podía ver muy bien su expresión ya que la pequeña luz del pasillo tenebroso no era mucha y al Itachi estar de espalda esta hacia contraste. Escuchó una risita de Itachi y luego este dio un paso hacia atrás. Sakura ahora pudo apreciar su expresión. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella también? Claro, lo pensaba ya que Itachi tenía una cara de burlón.

Se cruzó de brazos e Itachi entró las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Solo lo desee—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa para después continuar el camino.

¿Solo lo había deseado?

Sakura murmuró un improperio bajo y lo siguió cautelosa. Claro, tenía algo de miedo de que la empujase sobre la pared otra vez y la besara. Se llevó una mano a los labios que le hormigueaban un poco. No había profundizado el beso. Solo había sido una caricia leve, pero no se había sentido mal. Si comparaba el beso de Sasuke de antes con el de ahora, pensaba que este era mejor, Sasuke había sido un salvaje. Aun así estaba mal. Ellos la estaban besando para divertirse a su costa.

Al fin salieron de aquel martirio. Sakura se encontró con sus amigos y rápidamente se fue hacia donde las chicas. No podía estar cerca de ambos chicos, ni de Sasuke ni de Itachi. No cuando ambos habían hecho lo que habían hecho. Y eso que ella había creído que Itachi sería diferente, era igual de malo que Sasuke.

Se movieron a otra atracción y a otra después. En lo que quedaba de la tarde, Sakura se mantuvo alejada de ambos chicos y pensando, demasiado diría ella. Era obvio que todo lo que había pasado era muy extraño. Como antes lo había pensado, el evento de los besos y ser besada por ambos chicos en un lapso de minutos solamente, luego la nota extraña, la coincidencia de los números y ahora estos besos igual de extraños. No quería pensarlo pero todas las pistas apuntaban a estos dos chicos.

Y cabía la posibilidad de que el desconocido fuera Sasuke o Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

 **Sakura esta sospechando. Eso es bueno.**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y g** **racias por el tiempo que les tomó leerla. Siento también la tardanza, pero si se dan cuenta, tengo muchas historias en proceso y no tan solo aquí en Fanfiction, si no también en Wattpad donde esta mi cuenta original.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


End file.
